


My Brother, My Property.

by D8ONO



Series: Night When It Began [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Depressed Karna, Forced Bonding, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Karna, Yandere Arjuna, forced mating, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Karna was raised apart from his brothers because he was different. He would only show up once in the annual family big dinner. Arjuna saw his eldest brother and had been wanting him.Main plot: Chapter 1-7Good Ending: Chapter 8-11Bad Ending: Chapter 12-13Bad Ending 2: Chapter 14-16Good Ending 2: Chapter 17





	1. The rainy night

Arjuna knew this man. This man who was so beautiful. He was wearing a simple white buttoned shirt and black long pants. His attire was so boring and plain compared to the other people, but his beauty was something else. His whole body was white, even his hair. Those slender fingers picking up the fork as the ate the cake in silence alone at the corner. His slightly moving lips as he ate was inviting. The icy cold blue eyes looked around the room, _So beautiful, truly beautiful._ He looked like an angel. Arjuna had often dreamt about having this man under him. Arjuna wondered what kind of voice would he make.

This person was Arjuna’s eldest brother who wasn’t in the family registry. He was their mother’s son in her maidenhood. Being born as accident child and moreover, the undesired gender, he was given away to be raised by a far relative. Arjuna had seen him three times so far in three different years. 

Everyone was busy with the feast. The big family would rent a hotel hall for this new year party. Here, they kept themselves update with their relatives. Especially with their many cousins.

But despite of being so many people around. Nobody talked to Karna in the room. Their mother was busy with chatting other relatives. Arjuna was sharing a table with his brothers. None of them wanted to get close to Karna. The 19-years-old eldest brother wasn’t well liked in their big family. Not only his father was unknown, he was born an abnormal. Not even their mother liked him. What she felt for Karna was underlying guilt, not love. Because she abandoned him.

Yudhishthira found his younger brother looking at Karna. Yudhishthira was realistic enough to understand that dealing with Karna wasn’t a wise choice even if he was a brother of them. They were all brothers of alphas. And omegas weren’t supposed to be raised with alphas. Omegas would bring nothing but problems. Sure, Yudhishthira still acknowledge the person as his older brother, but acknowledging and liking were two different things.

“Don’t stare at him for too long. It’s rude.” Yudhishthira warned his brother. He understood, Karna must be very weird in the room. He was the only omega in the big family. Their mother had repeatedly told her children not to get close to Karna because he could be dangerous.

“Sorry,” Arjuna apologized and returned to his own plate. But he would still peek at Karna as he ate his own meal. Yudhishthira sighed, if only his older brother was a proper alpha like the rest of them, things wouldn’t be this complicated. They could’ve been brothers and sat on the same table.

Arjuna’s eyes followed Karna. He was getting another serving of meal and he go back to the same corner. Karna always stayed at the corner every year Arjuna saw him. 

“I’m going to the toilet,” Arjuna excused himself after he finished his dinner. He went out from the hall room and go left at the corridor. He walked far to the furthest toilet because he prefer being alone. The bathroom near the hall was filled with his relatives and he didn’t like chatting with them.

Arjuna was washing his hands when another person entered the bathroom. Karna searched his pockets as he entered, he didn’t look inside for seconds and he was a bit shaken when he found Arjuna. Karna was trembling a bit, but he tried to calm himself. He nodded slightly to the young brother of his that he had never spoken to before.

Calm as he could be, but the distinct sweet smell didn’t escape Arjuna’s nose. It wasn’t heavy yet, but the smell was starting to leak more. Karna pulled out a half board of pills and he quickly went to one of the toilet shaft.

Before he could close the door, Arjuna pushed door open. He stole the pills from Karna’s trembling hands and tossed it into the toilet and quickly flushed it away after he closed the cap. “What are you doing!?” Karna was really pissed and was in a panic in the same time. This was so bad. 

“I’ll help you,” Arjuna smriked at the man as he locked the door behind him. Arjuna was pleased to hear Karna’s voice for the first time, it was unexpectely low. But it was a pretty voice. This was Arjuna’s chance. He had been in love with Karna ever since he saw him three years ago. No, maybe love was not the right word. What Arjuna wanted, was to dominate, marking and impregnate this person. At least, that was what his brain was screaming. ‘Fuck him!’

Karna tried to push his way out, but Arjuna stood at the door. Arjuna had more muscles and power despite if him being younger. Karna punched the man. It wasn’t light punches. Kanra was using his whole might on that punch. He tried to punch once again, but Arjuna easily gripped on Karna’s arms and pressed on them tightly until they hurt.

Karna’s hands felt weak but he was still trying. He used his body to push. It was bad idea. Arjuna was even more turned on as their body touched. The dark-skinned man held on his shoulders and pushed him back. Karna fell and sat on the toilet. He tried to get up but Arjuna gave him a good hit on his head, making him lose all balance. His head was hurt and dizzy.

“Don’t do this.. Arjuna!” Karna was sweating cold as he looked at his brother who was pulling out his hard dick out. 

Arjuna was looking at him in lust as he grinned evilly. It was the first time Karna called his name. It sounded like music. He ignored Karna’s begging after that. Karna tried to scream but Arjuna covered his mouth tightly. It was also on his nose that Karna couldn’t breathe properly. The hand was pressed on his face. It was agonizing and disgusting. Karna felt his body grow weaker because of the lack of oxygen. His brother easily pulled off his pants with one hand. Arjuna pulled on Karna’s thigh and positioning him lower, spreading his legs.

Arjuna didn’t wait any second. No fingers, no slow entry, he quickly pushed his dick inside his brother. The noise from their movement was loud. The slapping noises of their bodies, the wet noises coming out from the thrusting, the toilet’s cap was making making some sound as well. But those were masked by the loud music outside.

Arjuna looked up to Karna’s face. He was no longer screaming. His cheeks were red and his eyes were half open. He let out small noises from his mouth every time Arjuna pushed inside. Happy with this, Arjuna stopped covering the mouth. Karna was feeling good. He couldn’t defy his nature, his body was asking for his and like it. Even if his brain yelled no, his body was loving this. Arjuna’s dick moving inside him felt so good that he leaked.

The young man fasten his pace and thrusted some more, making even louder noise and Karna let out a good moan from it. Arjuna shot his load deep inside his brother. 

Karna’s body twitched twice as he felt the hot cum inside his belly. It felt amazing yet, it felt so disgusting. He couldn’t believe he came from this. And he was even more disgusted because his body was asking more for this. His hole want the dick inside him to move again.

The pheromones were getting heavier. Every Alpha could get hard just by smelling this. And Arjuna was the closest one. _Ah, this smells so good!_ Arjuna chuckled as he looked at Karna whose eyes were teary and little drip of tears were coming out. He continued fucking the man.

Arjuna grab on Karna’s hair and pulled him up as he kept fucking the man. His face went to the pale neck and licked it, sucking on it slowly. It smelled the best at the neck part. It was as if the neck was calling for him. _Ahh... I can’t resist this..._

After ten minutes of keeping the thrust in and out, Arjuna came once again. Arjuna pulled off quickly, the juices and semen flowed down to the pale thigh. He pulled Karna’s arm, making his back facing him. And the held on the other arm as well. “No! Don’t—!” Karna knew what his brother wanted to do with him. 

He spared no moment and quickly bit on the nape. No licks or kisses, no slow bites, it was fast and deep bite, just like a dog bit into his meat. _It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_ Karna was bleeding so much from the bite that his shirt was stained with the red.

Karna fell down on his knees and his face hit right on the toilet cap. He covered his head with his hands. That one punch Arjuna gave him still throbbed so badly. He could feel the wetness coming out from his hole. 

_So disgusting... he’s your brother!_

_But you liked that! You want that again!_

_He’s your mate now!_

Arjuna fixed his clothing and looked down to Karna. The man was sobbing lightly. Now, Arjuna felt a pang of guilt hitting his chest. He did liked Karna and wanted him, but he wouldn’t had the guts to do this. He was effected by the pheromones and his desires took over him, making him mindless and violent.

Arjuna was thrown off by what he had done. What he did was a rape. There was no way he could explain this to their family. That he had marked his brother. Arjuna was just a 16-years-old teenager. He had no way to take responsibility in this. Arjuna leaned on the door behind him, looking at that Karna’s back. The man was still crying and Arjuna was frozen in fear. 

After five minutes of calming down, Arjuna pulled some papers and he tried to wipe on the blood. Karna slapped him instantly, glaring at him with hatred while the tears kept flowing down. For he had robbed the only freedom Karna had. 

Arjuna didn’t know what else to do. He was afraid now. He gulped as he looked at those eyes. “...I’m sorry.” Arjuna apologized as he sweated cold. He opened the door and he left the bathroom, running. Leaving Karna alone to deal with the rest.

Karna took the papers and pressed on his nape. The tissue was stained red. After he was sure the blood had stopped, he wiped his lower parts and he flushed the papers. He left the shaft and washed his shirt on the sink. He couldn’t just walk out with bloody shirt. 

After the shirt was cleaned from the red. Karna wore the wet shirt out. It was better than wearing blood stained shirt and the back because it would be very clear to people what had happened. 

Karna walked home. The party was still going on. Everyone was still laughing and chatting when he left. Arjuna returned to the room as if nothing had happened. He sat down and masked all his fear properly. 

Karna’s house was quite far. He didn’t felt like riding bus or taxi. Luckily, it was raining outside. He simply walked to his home. He arrived after three hours of continues walking under the freezing rain of night. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

That morning, Karna woke up sick. His body was burning. It was the rain from last night. He didn’t bother to get up from his bed. He continued sleeping under the warm covers. He knew had work and he need to at least call in sick, but he didn’t feel like getting up.

_The boss will be very angry..._

He wished he didn’t have to wake up anymore. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Everything went normal for Arjuna. He went to school like usual, talked to his friends, did his homework, and studied for exams.

He had asked his mother about Karna’s house, but his mother didn’t want to tell him. Arjuna asked so many times, she only repeated that it was dangerous for Arjuna to see him. “I’m happy that you cared for your brother, but Arjuna, he isn’t someone you should spend time with. He might be dangerous for you.” 

Arjuna never saw Karna anymore. Even the next year, or the next year, or the year after that. Karna never came to the family party anymore. 

Five years passed, nothing changed in Arjuna’s life. He was still a proud young man that excelled in many things. His mother was proud and would boast to everyone about her great five sons. Five of course. Nobody knew that she had another son outside of the few in the family.

But the guilt was never gone.


	2. Trying to ‘fix’

Karna sat down on the couch in his therapy session. His therapist sat in front of him as they spoke. The recorder was on so that their session could be reviewed later on. Tristan watched his patient’s every expression. Karna was naturally flat faced, but he was a normal human who made subconscious gestures and movement. 

“How’re you today? Any changes?”

“Not much.”

“Do you feel like you’re lonely?” Tristan asked as he pressed the butt of his pen on his own chin.

“No,” Karna answered. He blinked twice and he took a second before answering. Karna wasn’t the best man when it comes to lying. “I have a few good friends who cared for me. I am not lonely,”

It was the truth. Karna wasn’t supposed to be lonely. His friends cared for him and talked to him everyday. At least, he believed so. In some part of him, Karna believed it was insulting to his friends if he felt lonely after all they did for him. 

“And, there are so many people out there who had it worse than me. I am very blessed compared to those people.” Karna added at the end.

Tristan had heard this line so many times in his career. His patients always said the same thing. These people who needed mental help were often believed they were unworthy of it. 

“You’re not alone, but that doesn’t mean you’re not lonely,” Tristan put down his pen and rested his back on his seat. “You should have known yourself best.”

Karna was silence. He closed his eyes as he frowned down. His therapist was right. Karna knew it himself as well. Being bonded to someone and yet never seen him once in these five years, Karna wasn’t sure himself how long his mental would last him. He felt that his inner strength was slowly breaking down day by day. The hole inside his chest was getting bigger every second. And the darkness spread further. _Even though this feelings wasn’t what I wished for. My body was longing for him..._

Being bonded meant Karna was only able to be touched by that one person only for the rest of his life. Even if be wanted to start a new relationship, it was impossible. Both physically and mentally, Karna was starting to get tired. With the absence of his mate, his heat had become very irregular. Hitting him a few times in a month. He had to keep working even when he was in heat. And the suppressants that worked on him were getting less effective because of his excessive use. The doctor had refused on giving him anymore dosage because it was getting dangerous. But at least, no one could smell his pheromones. 

“This is a what if talk,” Tristan gave his patient a sympathizing smile. “What if your brother suddenly appears back in your life?”

Karna was having a hard life. Tristan had a couple of patients like this, none of them were ever fixed. The damage of abandonment could never be recovered. Karna was a stronger one. He had been very patient and accepting. Tristan decided to hold off the anti-depressant as long as he could. Because Tristan had a patient that ended up overdosed.

Karna shrugged slightly, that question was not a nice one. Karna never liked that brother of his. The only memory Kanra had with him was an awful one that caused him to take therapy session every month. “I don’t know...” he really didn’t know it.

This problem was his part only. Arjuna was living his life normally, unaffected with what they had done. Only Karna, who would be bound forever. He was fine with that, no, he was even thankful. That Arjuna didn’t had to deal with this pain. Karna blamed himself for this. He blamed his body for this. _This is all my fault._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

What elites loved to do was arranging marriage for the children to keep their company and wealth in the circle. Some even did intermarriages between cousins just for that sake. 

Thankfull, Arjuna’s family wasn’t that kind. Even though, they had started to arrange meetings for him. Kunti knew her third son was a player and feared if he got accidents. She feared omegas the most, because they could easily trap his son. She wanted him to marry soon to prevent that. Thanks to that, Arjuna had to attend so many meetings. He already had two in this month only.

Today, he was supposed to meet another female from another elite family. They sat at the table as the servants served tea for them.

Arjuna could see annoyance from the teen girl who sat across him. She was young, probably seventeen and didn’t like the arranged meetings as much as Arjuna did. None of them planned on marrying each other and they were just here for formalities. Who would want to marry so young? But it seemed like their parents didn’t understand that.

“Mordred, please greet them properly!” Morgan told her daughter as she smiled to the other side family.

Arjuna had heard this family was a case of inbreeding family who just now decided to outbreed because they no longer had far cousins left, and this Mordred was born out from incest. It was quite a funny story. Arjuna wasn’t interested in this woman at all.

Arjuna had his tastes. He prefer cute ones... and beauties. He loved beautiful people, not tomboys. But this was good for Arjuna’s part as well. Now he had a legit reason to turn down this.

He sat down trough the meeting next to his mother for the next hour. He acted as friendly as he could in contary of Mordred’s behavior. In the end, Arjuna was relieved that their mothers decided to call it off. 

As soon as he dropped his mother off. Arjuna went to his university to attend his noon class. He was a diligent student. Of course, he had so many people lining for him.

Arjuna took his sweet time playing with the beauties he found in the university. They probably was after his family fortune or just his handsomeness. Either way, Arjuna wasn’t serious with them either. He only acted nicely until he sticked his dick a few times and throw them off.

This time, there was another girl who was also a perfect girl in his class who asked him out. Medb was another elite and was just as famous as Arjuna. They decided to go out to have fun. It wasn’t like Medb liked Arjuna or anything, she did liked his body, but not him as person. She could easily guessed that this man was just as twisted as she was.

They showed off to everyone that they leave together and went to the hotel to had their business done. Arjuna was really good with his hand and Medb was good with her tongue. Both were experienced players. He fucked her skilfully while playing with her nipples. While it does felt good, Arjuna never felt satisfied doing it with her or anybody else. He had never reached the satisfaction he got from that five years ago he did his brother. Arjuna realized how fucked up he was as a man.

Plus she wanted to make the man he wanted jealous, so she slept around. “I want to go to Cu’s cafe!” She announced as soon as they leave the hotel.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna’s days went like usual. Just repeatence of work, eat and sleep. Work, eat, and sleep. But the eating part was more like a part of his job since he had to eat with his fellow workers. He just skipped meals most of the time at home because he got too lazy to eat and would rather stay on his bed. Sleeping part was the best thing in his life.

That day, he worked like usual as well. He moved back and forth taking orders, hanging them at the kitchen space. Telling the Emiya what to make next. 

Everything was fine. Lunch time passed, and the cafe was getting less customers. Karna finally could sat down with his friends and had lunch. Emiya would make their lunch according to that day’s recommended menu. 

Karna was about to sit down the another customer came in as the bell rang. The voice was a woman and a man. The woman’s voice was high pitched and cute. While the man’s voice made Karna’s body tremble in cold sweat. No, Karna didn't recognize this voice. But the smell, he knew it very well. And Karna instantly knew who this man was. His body had been searching for this man.

They looked briefly to each other and Karna’s whole cells in his body screamed happiness. His heat instantly emerged even though it had just subsided two days ago. His body was telling him to grab on that man now. _I want! I want! No!_ But his brain was being terrified. Karna was afraid of this person.

Arjuna was staring widely at him with pale expression. Fear and shock mixed together. The pink haired girl who was clinging on his arm looked up and pouted, trying to act cute jealous. “Who’s that? Your friend?”

Arjuna was taken aback from his shock. He turned to Medb. “No, he’s not my friend.” Arjuna masked his emotions perfectly as he gave the most kind smile he had.

“Tch, it’s your again. Go away, Medb. I don’t want to see you here.” Cu coldly said as he shooed the beautiful woman.

Not knowing what to do, Karna decided to run away. He run out the back door and through the long alley behind and ran to the town. If he was unmarked omega, he wouldn’t be able to run around like this. People would had been touching him. 

This heat was so heavy Karna was losing his mind. His head and breath was so hot, he felt like he wanted to cry from the heavy chest he was feeling. He knelt on the street and people looked at him weirdly as the walked passed him. _I’m lonely... I don’t want to see him but my body need him..._

Being watched by people was very uncomfortable. Karna ran to the closest public toilet. He entered the last shaft. There, he took out his bottle of pills. He took a handful of pills at once. But it couldn’t go away. His heat couldn’t stop. 

He sat above the toilet cap and started to touch himself for relieve. He pushed his fingers inside. No matter how much he tried to touch himself, he couldn’t cum. He had inserting things at home, but he wasn’t able to cum either. He was done like that. According to Tristan, he was having sexual dysfunctional because of his heavy stress. No, it was just a sweet lie. His body just needed Arjuna to enjoy sex, that was all.

But his heat stayed much to the annoyance. But at least, Karna had calmed down a lot. He came out from the toilet and now stood dumbly as he looked at the people at the park. There were lovers, old people, children. They seemed so happy. Everyone else seemed so happy to him. No, it was him who was miserable.

 _Should I go back? What if Arjuna was still there? How should I face him?_ But Karna couldn’t just abandon his work like this. He was already gone for twenty minutes. Karna reluctantly walked back to the cafe.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Arjuna was shocked when he saw Karna. Part of him was afraid and scared. The guilt from what he did years ago still haunt him. But on the other part, he was also overjoyed to see Karna. 

He could smell his brother’s heat emerging as soon as he entered the cafe. Karna wanted him. His smell was screaming so. _Of course, Karna’s mine after all. He’s forever mine._ Arjuna was so pleased to the fact that Karna was still his only. _I want to hold him again._ Arjuna wanted to touch that pale skin, bite on it again. He wanted to fuck him hard.

Arjuna realized that it wasn’t that nobody could sate him. It was because he desire Karna so much that he couldn’t feel it with anyone else. Even the most beautiful woman in was unable to make him satisfied. She wasn’t Karna, that was all.

Now, Arjuna wanted to fix his relationship with Karna. He wanted the omega to want him as well. But how would he do it, was still a question. Right now, Arjuna’s heart was filled with joy and desire.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna returned to the cafe and Arjuna was outside the door, waiting for him. “Karna...” Arjuna called as he looked at the man. The inviting scent was lingering. While it might not be as heavy as previously, Karna was still asking for him. Arjuna was trying his best to tone down and not to attack his brother again. Because he wanted to fix their past, not adding more wounds.

Karna flinched when his name was called. Arjuna could see that the man was being scared of him. Arjuna walked a step and Karna moved back a step in response. His body was being defensive, he would run if Arjuna would try to do something.

Arjuna bowed his head. “I’m sorry for what I did to you,” he apologized and said. A handsome guy like him was already attracting attention. Him bowing like that, made people look at him more. No, them was more proper. “Please forgive me. Please let me make it up to you.” Arjuna added at the end.

The people around them were grinning and laughing. “Lovers’ quarrel? How cute... that man is so lucky to get such a handsome alpha.” was one of the whispers. They know nothing about their tragedy and commented nice things.

Karna glanced around and it was very awkward. Karna didn’t know what to say. While he did already forgiven this brother of his, he didn’t want to see him. His body couldn’t stand when Arjuna was around. And his mental as well. But everytime he saw Arjuna, the horror from that night returned. He still remembered well when Arjuna pulled his hair, his punch, his hurting grips, his bite and he grinned as he raped. 

“Don’t come near me!” Karna covered his nose and he ran inside the cafe. He looked very pissed. Just now, Arjuna was releasing the smell of an alpha who want to dominate. It was the same smell from that night. Karna feared that smell.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They closed up at eight pm. Cu who was out to pick up the sign returned, telling Karna about Arjuna. “Oi, that creep’s still out there. I’ll shoo him if you want.”

Karna went out to check. Just like what his friend just told him, Arjuna was still waiting for him. He had been standing there for four hours. He smiled as soon as he saw Karna coming out for him. “Karna...” he called as he straighten his body, after leaning for hours, his back was numb. He paused a moment as he looked at his brother. “Sorry. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything to make it up.”

“I...” Karna started slowly. “...have forgiven you for a long time,” Arjuna brigthened up and was about to walk to Karna, but the man acted defensive again. “But I don’t want to see you anymore.” 

The smile dropped, switched into a frown. “I see,” Arjuna sighed as he looked down. “But I can’t do that. I’ll keep coming to see you.”

Karna asked, he tried his best to keep his calm facade. “Why?”

“I want to fix our relationship.”

That was disgusting to hear. _Did he really think there’s something between us?_ “I have nothing to do with you.” Karna straightly answered and he left. He went home using the backdoor that day.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Do as you like

As Arjuna said, he kept visiting. Day by day, he would come and wait at the closing time. He didn’t actually enter the shop. He waited outside. Mainly because Cu would shoo him even if he go in. But it was also about Karna. Because whenever Karna saw him, his heat would arise. Arjuna would follow him until home, and left. He head been repeating the same thing for two weeks.

He really didn’t do anything. _Maybe he really felt bad about what he did?_ Karna couldn’t help but think. Arjuna had bought some things for him as well, books, food, clothes. Though Karna rejected them all. 

Karna lost his cool whenever Arjuna was around. Just by being around would send Karna back and forth his heat and normal state. It was getting so irregular and it became a daily thing. He would be in heat for a few hours a day ever since he saw Arjuna again.

That was a very normal reaction from what Arjuna had heard. Omegas needed attention from their bonded alphas from time to time. He had consulted to specialist about this and was told a lot of things. Not getting any attention for a long time would cause hormone imbalance, which would led to depression, and often it ended up with the body breaking down because lower count of antibodies or other things. Some of them became self-destruct. Karna was halfway to that.

And for them, they hadn’t saw each other for five years. 

Karna ignored him most of the time. He didn’t even bother to talk to the man. He walked pass Arjuna and acted as if he didn’t care. He wore a medical mask for the sake of not smelling Arjuna. Because it would drove him crazy again.

That day, Karna was about to go home. He walked out and it was raining outside. He didn’t took his umbrella with him. 

“I’ll take you home.” Arjuna said as he offered the man to share his umbrella.

Karna ignored the man and he started to walk into the rain. The rain was heavy and he got his whole body wet instantly.

But of course Arjuna didn’t listen. “Please don’t be like that,” Arjuna said as he tried to pace himself and held the umbrella more on the omega’s side. He didn’t mind his shoulder being wet. “You’ll get sick...” the voice was very kind and sweet.

It hurts. Just listening to his voice was enough to make Karna felt so horny. It was too unfair.

Arjuna tried to cover Karna from the rain as much as he could. Walking him till his apartment. Usually, his trip would end here. “See you tomorrow then.” Arjuna smiled to the man outside his door. 

The lust was getting unbearable. Arjuna could sense it. Everyday he saw Karna, it became more and more clear. The omega’s body was calling for him, but Arjuna decided he had to hold back. He need to gain Karna’s trust first. At least, let the omega did the first move. Because Arjuna knew Karna wouldn’t able to keep this up for long. 

When Arjuna was about to leave, the omega pulled lightly on Arjuna’s sleeve. He took off his mask and looked at him. His rosy colored cheeks and wet eyes, the horny smell. Karna was inviting him. Finally. Arjuna had been wondering how long this man would be able to endure him. 

They spare no time, Karna quickly pulled the man and tongue was shoved into his mouth. Arjuna was very good with kisses. He had done enough to know how to please people. Despite of Karna’s mind telling he shouldn’t see this man, his body was betraying him everyday. He wanted to see Arjuna. He wanted to be touched. He wanted to be fucked. How much more could he hate this body?

They went inside and the alpha started to undress his property as soon as the door was closed. His hands were exploring the pale body, it felt so warm and good. They didn’t even bother to get to the bed. They did it on the floor. 

Arjuna took off his own shirt and he looked down to the man. He started to insert finger into Karna’s wet and throbbing hole. He stirred with one, and then he added a second one. Scissoring the insides as he smell onto the pale neck. Ah, this smells so good. 

Karna tried to tell himself not to enjoy this, but his body was a big traitor. He came just by fingers and just in a minute. He couldn’t cum even when he did it himself, but Arjuna’s could easily make him feel high. His smell was very effective that it felt creepy. 

But Arjuna wasn’t done yet. It was too short. Plus, the smell of heat was still in the room. Arjuna needed to put his thing in. He did. He held on Karna’s thigh, pulling him closed and spread his legs. He started by brushing on the entrace, slowing rubbing his tip on the hole. And that was enough to make Karna leak more juices from behind.

He kept teasing until Karna get pissed off. “Put it in now!” He said, half yelling. He needed the dicking now. He wanted to be filled so badly.

And so, Arjuna pushed inside. Slowly, it went deeper and deeper, until it went all in. Karna gasped lightly as he felt the dick inside. Finally. The thing he wanted to years had come to him. Karna didn’t care anymore, he wanted this man. _If this feels so good, why do I even bother holding back?_ Thoughts passed his brain as he felt the waves of pleasure hitting him.

“Ahh... ahhh...” Karna stared moaning as the alpha moved inside him. _This is amazing! I can’t get enough of this!_ Karna’s body was feeling so good that he felt so happy and sad at the same time. He had been starving for too long and now he was being filled.

They kissed as the thrusts going in and out. Karna was holding on the dark hair to keep that face close to him, kissing him more as the omega felt close. The pace was getting faster and faster as they were both almost at the end. Arjuna came, deep buried inside the man. He did it by purpose.

Karna looked down. He could see he came a lot and his cum was making him dirty. Arjuna was still inside him as he looked at Karna. “Are you okay?” The dark-skinned man asked as he slowly pulled out. The juices were oozing out now the dick had been removed.

Being held after five years of failure masturbation attempts. Karna felt so empty. He looked up to the ceiling, with emotionless eyes. _Ahh... I want more..._ was what he felt. “Do it again.” Karna told the man. 

Arjuna was more than happy oblige. As expected, it was so satisfying to fuck this omega. It was just so different from the others. Arjuna picked him up and went to the bed. The re-enact what they did earlier.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They did it for a few hours and Karna enjoyed every second of it. He came a lot and he could feel his insides was heavy and full. Arjuna didn’t even try to beat the bushes. _Is he trying to make a kid?_

Arjuna sat on the bed as he looked down to Karna who was burning hot. Apparently, it was a bad idea to do it right after he got wet from the rain. He was re-soaking the wet cloth on Karna’s forehead. “Do you want to eat anything?” He asked with that gentle voice Karna hated so much.

“Leave me alone.” The pale man said as he closed his eyes.

Arjuna was getting used to that word. Leave me alone, go away, or get lost. Karna had said it a lot in this two weeks. Arjuna was staying for sure. “I’ll stay here until morning.” He said as he brushed into that white hair.

That hand was so gentle that it felt so disturbing. There was just nothing except the bite between them, why bother act like he cares at all?

There were a silence until Arjuna decided to speak again. “Karna,” he called the man who was closing his eyes, but he wasn’t sleeping yet. “Can I come here at nights?”

Karna opened his eyes slightly as he looked to the man with boorish eyes. “Do as you like.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They weren’t dating. They never went out together. All they did was fuck whenever Arjuna came to his house at nights. The only thing that Karna wanted from the man was sex. Because Arjuna was really putting his body back to its original shape. By regularly having sex, Karna’s irregular heat was gone. He was back to normal.

While Arjuna does gift him things, he never asked anything else as well. They kept their relationship just for physical interactions. He never asked him out or anything on that line. Not to mention, he was still very active dating other people, including bedding them. Karna wasn’t his only partner. Though, he would come to see Karna twice to three times in a week.

They keep their relationship like this for years. Six years and three months to be exact. A relationship purely for sex.

Karna looked at the wall next to him as he laid on his side. They had just did it again and his ass felt sticky, but the night was still young. Even if he cleaned himself, he would get dirty again.. “I heard you’re getting married.” Karna decided to speak up.

Arjuna, who was sitting on the side bed and typing in his phone, looked back on the omega’s naked back. He had been talking to his fiancee. “Yes...” he answered, a bit awkwardly. “It’s mother’s choice.”

“I see,” Karna closed his eyes. It wasn’t his business with whom Arjuna get married with. But being a little bit interested shouldn’t be bad. “When?”

“November.” Arjuna said as he shut down his phone and put it aside. Eight months to go. It was an appropriate time to get a grand wedding ready for a couple from high class family.

“What kind of person is she?”

“Okay... I guess...” Arjuna answered slowly. He didn’t really like her. But his family had been pressing this matter a lot that he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He was turning twenty-seven this year and that was a red light for the family. 

“Hmph,” Karna snorted lightly in flat tone. “Congratulations,” He added. It wasn’t like Karna wanted to get married. He already dropped that idea since he got bitten. Though, he felt a little discontent about this. “After you got married, you don’t have to come see me anymore.”

“Why?”

“That’s a bad husband.”

Arjuna couldn’t help but chuckle on that statement. It was very true and funny. “I’ll think about that.” He said as he pushed Karna down once again. He pressed his lips to the one under him. They were interrupted by his fiancee’s messages and wasn’t done yet. 

They continued their night again.


	4. Rambles

"I'll leave now. The pills are at the table." Arjuna said as he gave another kiss to his omega. Then, he walked away from the bed and left the small room that Karna called his home. Karna never said anything when he left, most of the time, he would only glance, or just simply ignoring him.

Karna get up from the bed and went to the table. Actually, Arjuna had been always getting him birth control pill every month ever since they started this. 

Because the man knew they did it a lot. But unbeknownst to Arjuna, Karna never took them. Only that once when Arjuna asked him to take it at the next the morning of their first night. Karna took it in front of the man. 

After that, he would always throw them out every time. Either way, it was impossible for him to get pregnant. Karna wanted an offspring of his own. Even if he had to take care for that by himself, it was better than being alone. Karna had accepted that he was lonely and wanted a company. Having a child out of that was a bit cruel, but he still wanted one. So he didn't take the pills. 

But, he wasn't getting anything after doing it so much so he went to check up. He was infertile. The doctor explained that it was because of his excessive use of suppressants in span of a short time. The chance of him having a child was too low.

He did got it twice years ago, but they both ended up in miscarriage before the fifth week. Of course, Arjuna knew nothing about this. It wasn't anything big too, just a some bleeding and cramping. Karna didn't care much about his own body anyway. Just like the other boards, Karna tossed them away to the dust bin. He continued his day like usual.

He went to work at the cafe. The new part-timer comes today, the faces changed many times in these years. None of them were friendly to Karna, some even quitted because they didn't like Karna's coldness. He also didn't get free lunches anymore, he skipped them most of the times, only getting dinner when he get home. 

Cu and Emiya were no longer there. Emiya was hired to a better named restaurant for his skills. He was getting places. Cu was just being himself, doing things around, changing jobs all the time. Even Arjuna was moving away. Time was moving forward, only Karna was left behind. He had been stuck in the same place for years. There was no way for him to go, no light, he was alone in the dark place with no exit. 

Karna did his work like usual, taking orders, sticking them, and repeat. And then he went home at eight. He boiled hot water and made himself a cup noodle. He ate in silence as he sat on his bed and looked out side the sky outside his window. The sky was dark but the light from the city was still lit. People were still out there, doing something, spending time with their families. Karna looked down to his noddle, he didn't feel like finishing it. He put it away on the fridge, he would continue eating tomorrow morning and then he went to bed.

Tonight, Arjuna wouldn't come. He had told Karna about the family dinner with the bride's side. The two families were getting along very well. It was the female side who suggested the meeting and their mother was so delighted. Arjuna had refused twice, but she managed to talk and forced the meeting down to his throat. But after meeting her, she was quite okay for his taste. He liked her. She was pretty and quite kid of woman. A beauty that fitted Arjuna's standard. So why not? His mother and brothers were so happy when he said okay with the proposal. Finally, their proud Arjuna could grow up from his love games.

Since then, he had been breaking off all his dates one by one. Telling them straight forward that he was going to get married. Though, he hadn't said anything about his and Karna's relationship. 

But Karna believed Arjuna would also leave him when the time comes. He didn't mind it though. Karna wasn't someone with bad tastes that he would have a secret relationship with someone with a wife. But, Karna would want to stick until the end before they really say goodbye to each other. 

Usually, Arjuna would be visiting him every two to three days. Karna waited for days but Arjuna didn't come. Karna thought the man was already tired of him and he had stopped waiting. 

But after days, suddenly Arjuna returned to him a week later. And he also came at the middle of night, making Karna even more confused. He glanced to the clock, it was three am. He was just waking up from the continuous loud knocks at his door. 

When he opened the door and the person he waited for days was standing there, no, standing was wrong. Arjuna was looking dizzy and was leaning on the wall. Arjuna almost fell when he tried to walk a step. Karna caught him at the right moment before he fell. Arjuna embraced him tightly as soon as he could smell his omega, this smell calmed him. “What’s wrong?” Karna couldn’t help but ask. The Arjuna he knew was never like this. But soon, what made Arjuna so weird was clear. He was reek of alcohol.

“Kar—na—“ Arjuna was drunk and dizzy as he spoke, and his words had hiccup in between. How did he even come here was a mystery. Thankfully, nothing happened to him. “I missed you—“ he said and he kissed his omega as he held on him tightly. 

It wasn’t a pleasant kiss. Karna didn’t like the smell of alcohol. Budweiser? Karna once worked at a bar and had known some of the big ones. He was sure this was smell of the Budweiser. The smell of alcohol was already pissing him off. but Arjuna didn't care of Karna's disgust with the smell and he kept pushing his tongue inside. To make it worse, there was another scent coming out from Arjuna. A light scent of perfume... woman's perfume. Karna didn't know if this was from his fiancee or another woman. Karna was pissed with this smell, but more than angry, he felt a kind of darkness was spreading inside him. Something heavy was pressing on his chest and it was hard to breathe. But anyway, he had to bring Arjuna inside.

He pulled the drunken man inside, Arjuna fell to the floor as his brother closed the door. After locking the door, Karna knelt beside the drunken man, trying to hold him up. "Don’t sleep here." He asked as he pulled the man up. 

Karna carried him to the bed and laid him down. Then he took off Arjuna’s clothes, leaving him only in his underwear. He was in his formal dressing, probably he was at some formal meeting. Next, Karna took a wet handkerchief and cleaned the man, wiping his arms, neck, and when he reached the face, the man looked up to him with glassy eyes. 

“Karna...” tears were welling in Arjuna’s eyes as he called out for the name. “Please don’t leave me...”

Karna looked at him in silence, watching him as he moved his hands and wiped Arjuna’s face. There was nothing to be said. After he cleaned the hopeless man, he sighed. He was going to clean the cloth and drain the water when suddenly he heard something. 

The phone in Arjuna’s coat pocket vibrated. Arjuna had left it in silent mode. Karna picked it up and the call was from their mother. Of course, Karna was not daring enough to take it. Who knows what their mother would react knowing her beloved son was with her less desired one. It won’t be pretty. So Karna just left the call until it stopped on its own.

The screen showed twelve missed call. Most from their mother, one from Nakula, the other one was from a name Karna didn’t know. Must be Arjuna’s fiancee. And another call came in. Karna looked at the screen in panic and decided to just leave it be at the table. 

He went to boil some water. He returned with the cup of warm water and a piece of white bread. 

Karna had to push the man up to make him sit and slowly make him drink the water. Then he put a small piece of the bread on his mouth. “Eat this,” Karna said and the man nodded. Karna fed him little by little, and giving him water in between. If only Arjuna could be this obedient on his normal days. 

After the bread and water was finished. Karna was about put Arjuna back to sleep, but instead, the man pulled him down to the bed. And embraced him tightly, smelling into the white hair. This smell was calming him. 

“Karna... do you still hate me...?” Arjuna asked with cracking voice. The cruel man was crying like a child as he held tightly on Karna’s body. “I’m... sorry for what I did to you...”

Seeing Arjuna like this, Karna felt something was breaking inside of him. The Arjuna he knew was proud, selfish, and cruel person. Not someone would beg for forgiveness while crying. “I had forgiven you for a long time.” Karna answered.

“Please don’t leave me alone...” Arjuna said as he sobbed. “...don’t replace me...”

Karna shrugged in discomfort. Weird. Arjuna was supposed to be last person saying that. He had his family, fiancee, and many friends. He should be the last person feeling lonely. And what was with that line? That doesn’t make any sense. Because Karna was supposed to be the insignificant one and easily replaceable. Not the other way. 

Those words might a drunken man’s rambles. But Karna felt a little bit happy with it. Just a little. For no one had had spoken such thing to him in his life. “Ah, I’ll stay with you.” He said as he brushed the dark hair. It wasn’t like Karna had any choice. His neck was already chained to this man.

“Promise me...”

“Ah. I promise.”

That night, they slept together. Arjuna fell asleep as he cried like a child, embracing Karna tightly as if he would disappear if he was not held.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna dreamt about that time when he found a puppy being left in a box in the rainy day. Arjuna was an innocent child back then, so he picked up the puppy, put him inside his shirt and brought him home.

His mother scold him at the doors. Telling him that they wouldn’t take in a stray, not to mention it was so ugly and not an exotic breed. “If you want a pet, we’ll get you from a breeder.” His mother told him. 

Arjuna refused it, claiming he was fine with the one he picked. He picked it because it abandoned. That was all to it. He wanted to make a home for the puppy. He didn’t want to see the puppy being somewhere under the rain, crying, whining.

But a no from his mother was a no. The puppy was taken away from him and his mother ordered the servant to throw it somewhere far. Arjuna begged so many times, but his pleas were ignored. 

The next day, he was given a golden retriever puppy. A special bred one with certificate and documents. Arjuna didn’t like this puppy his mother ordered for him. This puppy wasn’t the one he picked. In the end, it became the pet of his younger brothers. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The morning came and Karna had to woke the man because he was too deep in slumber. Shaking his shoulder and lightly tapping on his cheeks. And the first question Arjuna sprouted out was an funny one. “How did I get here...?” He asked as he held on his own head. It was throbbing and painful.

“That, I want to know as well.” Karna responded as he handed Arjuna a cup of water and an aspirin.

Arjuna quickly took the pill and drank the whole cup of water. His head still hurted, but after a couple of minutes, it wasn’t as bad as earlier. Still hurt though. “What time is it?”

“Eight.” Karna answered flatly and he gave the man his phone.

Arjuna unlocked the screen and his heart almost stopped when he saw all the missed calls. He sweated coldly as he get down from the bed. Karna handed him his clothes that he had folded neatly. The alcohol smell was still there, but Karna had sprayed water on some of the parts, so it wasn’t that reek. “I have to go back!” He said as he dressed himself quickly.

“Ah,” Karna nodded as he look at the man that ran to the door. “Be careful...” he added. Karna smiled a little bit as he said it.

Arjuna’s steps were stopped there, he looked back at the man in face of disbelief. Karna had never send him off. Not even once. Usually, Karna would ignore him when he left. “...thank you...” Arjuna awkwardly replied as he nodded, then, he walked away.

And that smile from earlier, Arjuna’s heart skipped a beat and he almost forgot to breathe. It was one he never saw before and it was so beautiful.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Unspoken words

Karna was surprised to see Arjuna came to his house again the next night. Because the man never came two days in a row. He would wait at least a day or two before coming to see Karna again. This was weird. Arjuna was being weird. After being gone for a week, he came drunk last night, and he also came tonight.

“Is it okay for you to be here tonight?” Karna asked as he closed the door after letting the man in. 

“I’ve made some excuses. It’s okay,” Arjuna answered as he took off his boat and fold it neatly and put it in top of the cupboard, then he took off his tie. “Also thanks for taking care of me last night.” 

"No, it's fine." Karna replied flatly as he locked the door.

Karna faced the man as he walked into the room. Arjuna touched on the pale cheek and brushed their lips together as he closed his eyes. This kind of simple and lovely thing was what Arjuna always did to Karna every time he came visiting and when he leave, as if they were really lovers. Karna never understood the point of doing this. They were surely bonded, but they were just having sex. And the one who needed the sex was Karna because his body condition, not Arjuna’s side. Karna believed the man was doing this out of guilt and pity. Though, what he heard last night had changed a bit of his perception.

After their lips parted, Arjuna let go of the man but kept staring. Not in romantically way, but in confused expression as he watched Karna's face. He was still bothered with Karna sending him off at the morning. Karna never did that before. Arjuna couldn't stop thinking about that. Which was why he decided to see Karna again tonight. _Could it be..._

"What's wrong?" Karna asked after he let the man looked at him more. Then, he sticked his nose to Arjuna's shirt, trailing down from the neck to the chest, there wasn't any smell of alcohol or perfume. He was clean. He wasn't drinking or with a woman. Karna was quite pleased with this and showed a little smile. He looked back to the man, waiting for the answer. 

"No... nothing..." Arjuna blinked twice, he smiled and awkwardly laughed. His heart paused for a second when Karna did that, and his cheeks were a bit hot. Karna had never interested in him like this. "How are you? Sorry, for not coming last week... when you were at your heat." Arjuna asked to have a conversation. He sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine," Karna answered and sat next to the man. Karna didn’t bother to tell Arjuna that his heat hadn’t come yet. Maybe it was late again. It wasn’t that rare of occurance. "...How's your fiancee?" He asked instead.

Arjuna paused a moment before answering. Honestly said, he didn't like it very much when Karna mentioned about his fiancee. Probably guilt was playing its part. His fiancee was a fine lady, beautiful and gentle. He liked her as a woman, but it wasn't like Arjuna agreed on the marriage because he loved her. She was just what was given to him again by his family, just like the golden retriever puppy. "She's okay... I guess... I left her at the bar last night. Haven't seen her today."

Karna looked at the man in silence for a few seconds, with his jaw dropping. "That's very rude to her. Make sure to apologize to her later." Karna told the man, just like an older brother scolding his younger one.

Arjuna sighed. _This again?_ Oh, his mother and brothers had scolded him enough about this, not Karna too. He had heard this quite many times today that he wanted to puke. He had spend every night with her for a week and he wanted to see Karna the whole time, he got alert from his calender telling his mate was on heat but he couldn’t leave. If he wasn't drunk, he probably wouldn't run away though. Alcohol made him lose his rationality, just like once pheromones did to him. "I know. I know. You don't have to tell me about that."

Karna leaned down to the bed. He crossed his fingers and put his hands on his stomach. He closed his eyes. “Arjuna...” he called the name.

“What?” The younger man looked down to his mate.

“No...” Karna smirked a little. “Thanks for coming, Arjuna.” 

Arjuna looked at Karna weirdly. He put his hand on the pale forehead to see if Karna was having a fever or something. “You’re... are you feeling bad somewhere?” Arjuna asked. Karna might not be hot, but he might be feeling unwell somewhere. Arjuna hadn’t seen Karna for a week and he somehow became very friendly and weirdly happy..?

Karna raised his brows as he looked to his bond. Arjuna’s expression was funny to watch. Arjuna looked very confused. 

Arjuna had suspected something from last night. Maybe he said or did something? “Karna, did I do something last night?” 

“You cried,” Karna couldn’t help but chuckled, now he remembered how Arjuna cried like a hopeless child, clinging onto him the whole night. Burying his head onto Karna’s chest and hid under the covers. Shielding himself from the world. Such a weak man.

Arjuna was embarassed to death when heard that. He covered his face and faced away from Karna. He was so red that he wanted to disappear. Crying because of alcohol was so lame. Something a great Arjuna would never show to people. Not even her mother had ever seen him cry ever since he was a child. “That... please don’t take it seriously. I was just drunk.”

“It’s fine. Everyone have that weak side,” Karna said and Arjuna looked back to him, bit of blushing. “I don’t mind that side of you.”

They stared at each other in silence before Arjuna leaned down to the man. He kissed the man, this once was a lusty one. He had his tongue played inside as his hands touched the omega's body, exploring from up to the lower parts. Karna’s breath was gradually growing hotter in response of the raise of temperature of his body. He touched the back of Arjuna’s head, pulling him closer and locked their lips even more, only breathing in between their hot kisses.

Arjuna shoved his hand under the man’s pants. After stroking and rubbing the dick for a few times, he pulled off the pants. Comfy pants was very easy to pull off.

Next, Arjuna went down, he sucked on the pink nipple and went down lower. Karna had a feeling on what Arjuna wanted to do, he tried to stop the man. “That’s dir—ty...” Karna didn’t managed to stop him, Arjuna had started playing with his dick. Starting from kissing the tip, licking it, and then taking the thing into his mouth.

“...you don’t have... to do that...” Karna said in between his soft moans. The fingers inside him was stirring him, making him wider and wetter while sucking on his dick. 

It didn’t take long. Arjuna was very good with his mouth and fingers. Skills that he acquired from playing around for years. Karna came quickly and was so red when he saw Arjuna swallowed his cum. And next, he pulled out his fingers and licked them. He couldn’t believe Arjuna did that. Karna closed his eyes as he blushed. 

”Karna... I ...” Arjuna closed his mouth again as Karna watched him. He couldn’t say it again. “It’s nothing.” Arjuna forced out a smile and proceeded on doing the omega again. He removed his belt, and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard dick.

He pushed his dick inside the man until he went full wholly inside. When he started moving, Karna’s breath was loud, almost like whimpers. It got louder as the thursts became faster. One thing Karna liked the most when he was close was kisses, so Arjuna did it. He fucked the man intensely he kissed the man. It was the smell. The smell made Karna felt safe. Karna could feel it so much when he could taste his alpha’s saliva. He clawed on Arjuna’s back as he felt close. He came. And the alpha thrusted more before he shot his load inside. It felt so good and warm when the alpha cum inside him. His body was happy with the sperm load shot inside.

The smell of the alpha’s pheromones was dominating him. Telling him again and again that he, omega, was his possession. Karna couldn’t deny it. His body was this man’s property. And his heart was too. Maybe it was his genes dictating him, it was their bond making him so weak to this man. There wasn’t any choice. _This feelings are fake. These aren’t mine. This is what my body makes me feel. Because this is my mate._ Just thinking about this made Karna want to cry. “Arjuna...”

“What?” 

“You should treat your fiancee better.” He said with his default face.

“Ha?” Arjuna sighed as he scrathed his head. “What’s with that?” Karna was sprouting ugly things again. _Is he trying to make me feel bad? Because this works very well._

Arjuna ignore that sentence. He got up from the bed and properly undressed himself. Taking off his shirt and pants. When he turned back, he facepalmed. Karna somehow had fallen asleep, and not only that, he was so peaceful in his sleep. His chest slowly moving up and down as he breathe.

Even though they weren’t done yet. Arjuna sighed in disappointment this time. He couldn’t believe Karna just went to sleep after one round, after they hadn’t done it for a week. Arjuna felt so stupid. He put the covers on the man and let him sleep after he did the wiping.

Arjuna wore his pants back. Walking buck naked wasn’t his hobby. He checked around the house. What was inside Karna’s fridge was boring. A few eggs, bread loaf, a cup of leftover ramen..? It was still almost intact, Karna probably only had a bit and put it away. And only that. No desserts or drinks, no other food items as well. Not even milk. _What’s with this fridge..? There’s nothing to eat._

He got himself a glass of water and sat down next to the bed. Next, He put his hand on the bed and rested his chin on his palm. He watched his omega asleep. Resting on his side, Karna was facing him. His lips were slightly parted and he drolled a little. Arjuna chuckled at the scene and wiped it.

Arjuna was rather a disconnected person. He was always insecure and manipulative. He made people fascinated with his charisma and intellect. His way of speaking, his smile and expression was admirable. Everyone loved his front. But when he was alone in his room at night, he would cry. For no one tried to understand him and he hated himself as well.

Arjuna was afraid of showing his real self because he believed people would leave him once he opened up. Thanks to that, he ended up hurting a lot of people, and yet, he didn’t know how to fix it. Arjuna know what he did was hurting people, Karna especially. But Arjuna was too scared to change. He wasn’t able to choose Karna or his family, and had been stuck in the middle ground, maintaining two lives. And the worst of it, Arjuna was the one who caused all these problems. 

If time travel was possible, he would go back to eleven years ago to kill his teen self who was so selfish and stupid. That teen him that moved in impulse and didn’t think of anything else when he violated his brother.

Because Arjuna actually cared for Karna. His brother by blood whom never expected anything from him. The only person who knew Arjuna’s dark and weak side. The person he had wronged so much, yet still accepting him. Despite of what Arjuna said, there wasn’t any slightest intention for Arjuna to stop seeing Karna even if he got married. He couldn’t stop himself from seeing his bond. Arjuna’s heart was filled with fear and worry when he didn’t see Karna for more than a day.

He and Karna’s relationship was a meaningless one. Because they both knew they couldn’t get anywhere. They were brothers by blood. Incest was a sinful act, even if Karna wasn’t his brother above the paper and that they could still get married. Arjuna wasn’t brave enough to do it. Because he couldn’t bear his mother and brothers’ disappointment. To add it, Arjuna kept playing around to stop himself from having anymore feelings to his own brother. And Karna didn’t want to destroy his harmonious family as well. Even if he wasn’t part of it. They understood each other very well on this part even if they had never spoken about this before. Their current stance was the best option for both of them.

Arjuna wanted to keep the thing between them physical only because Karna needed it. And this was the bare minimum compensation Arjuna could offer. Because Karna’s would get sick if Arjuna didn’t take care about him. Even so, he kept it quiet for years before they met again.

Karna never told anyone that he had bonded. Not their mother, not his friends. Nobody knew about it. He didn’t try to look for Arjuna even when his body was starting to break down. Aside of giving Karna things and money time by time, which Karna rejected all unless it was books or snacks. If only Karna would take the money, maybe Arjuna could had felt better.

Because Karna was a very modest person... That wasn’t accurate. _He just didn’t love himself. Nobody has taught him how to._ All he knew was to endure until the end. Thinking that it was fine for him to fall somewhere and disappear.

Arjuna’s phone rang once, it was a message coming from his mother, telling him that he should take his fiancee for a dinner on tomorrow as an apology and to explain what he did. Arjuna read it and put his phone away. 

Arjuna got up and dressed himself. He kissed Karna once again, and then he left the room. He had a key which he never used to enter. He only used it to lock the door when he leave.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next day, when Karna was about to wear his apron, the boss called him to the backroom. The boss looked very troubled and he scolded Karna. “You’re working a whole year already, even sundays! Use your holiday!” Li Shuwen told his employee. 

“I’m good, boss. There’s no need to worry about me.” Karna said as he started to walk out from the room.

“Wait,” The middle aged man stopped him as he gripped on his employee’s arm. “Use your holiday,” He said in low and serious tone. “Or I’ll get into trouble.”

“But...” 

Li pushed the man out from the room, then pulled him to the main door, he pushed Karna out from the cafe. “You, I don’t want to see you until next wednesday! Understand!?”

He didn’t even gave Karna a second to reply and he closed the door. A few seconds later, he flipped the sign and opened the shop. Karna was really forced to take holiday.

He went back home and sat on the floor. He didn’t know what to do. He took out his old crossword puzzle from the magazines Arjuna bought like years ago. He finished five sets of them and was again, free. 

He went to the fridge, took out the ramen he didn’t finish last night. He throw them into the pan and reheat them. He ate it straight from the pan. Noddles was too soft and it tasted weird. But Karna wasn’t a picky eater. Lunch was more like a mission rather than enjoyment either way.

Then, not knowing what else to do, he laid down on his bed and looked up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took a nap. A nice nap was not a bad thing, he got sleepy quickly as soon as he laid down.

He woke up right at six and decided it would be nice to go to the public bath. He liked warm bath. He stayed in the water for an hour.

Ten days off sounded like nightmare for Karna. He didn’t know what to do. He went to the convienience store to read the mangas. And then, to the bookstore to read more mangas and some other stuff, he stayed for hours just to read more. And then, he walked around, exploring the big city. 

Karna found new streets and alleys he never knew before. He also discovered a cat cafe and spend an hour in hedonism for touching the cats, letting one sit on his lap, and just watch the cats around. 

After that, he walked to the mall just to sightseeing. So many people were hanging out there, especially teenagers. Some of them were lovers and they showed their affections public. 

He walked pass a cafe and saw Arjuna and Yudhisthira sitting across an elder man. They were exchanging papers and were talking. Karna could guess they were doing business. The family company was a big and successfull one. They should have multiple trade partners. 

Karna didn’t mean to call them, but Yudhisthira somehow realized he was there and nodded to him. Noticing his brother was looking out, Arjuna also looked out and was quite surprised to see Karna. He looked away and ignored Karna. 

And so, Karna walked away. He left the mall because he didn’t want to be seen by his brothers and he went home. Because it was awkward and they don’t really like him. Thankfully it was not their mother, because she straightly dislike Karna and would ignore him outside the family circle. Arjuna aside, Karna really didn’t know how to interact with the other brothers of his. His communication skill was too low to start a conversation with strangers. Karna never talked to his brothers, and the last conversation he had with his mother was like eight years ago.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“What were you doing there?” Arjuna asked as soon as he entered Karna’s room. 

“I’m on day-offs.” Karna said as he closed and lock the door.

“Until?” He took off his coat and tie and sat down on the bed.

“Next wednesday.” He answered nonchalantly and went back and sat on the floor next to Arjuna to continue his dinner of two boiled eggs. 

Arjuna narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man. “That’s... long.” 

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “I think so too. My boss said I’ve worked the whole year so I have to take my day off or he’ll get into trouble.” He said and then he dip the egg on soy sauce after he peeled it clean. He took a bite and another. He finished an egg in three bites. Then, he proceed on cracking the second one.

“You’re eating only that?” Arjuna asked as he looked at his mate finished his eggs. This was why Karna was so damn skinny. He ate so little everyday. If only he could add a bit weight, he would be way prettier. 

“Ah,” Karna answered as he went to the sink. He throw off the eggshells at the dustbin and washed the mini plate. “Is it okay for you to come here everyday?” 

Arjuna shrugged. “It’s okay.” He wasn’t very sure himself. He ignored his mother’s message and went to see Karna again. 

“Did you apologize to your fiancee yet?” 

“Yes. I did.” A straight lie. Arjuna’s face was perfectly good for that. But Karna could see the lie instantly. Because Arjuna would always smile so calmly when he was telling lies. 

“Hmph.” Karna snorted lightly. “Don’t make her wait too long... she must be sad by now.” He gave an advice to his younger brother.

“...sorry.” Arjuna apologized sincerly. Seeing trough lies were Karna’s skill. He could never lie to his brother. 

Karna sat beside the man and looked at him straight to the eyes. Arjuna raised his hand and touched Karna’s chin, and slowly closing their faces. But before he could stick their lips together, Karna covered Arjuna’s mouth and pushed his face away. “Sorry. I’m not in mood...”

“Eh... wha...” Arjuna raised his brows as he stare at the man. _Not in mood..?_ This never happened before. Karna was sexually active for years and would never refuse. Karna was being so weird lately... But if Karna wasn’t in mood, then there was nothing to do. 

Arjuna was getting up from the bed when Karna pulled on his sleeve. “Sorry. I’ve changed my mind. Let’s do it.” Karna said just to stop Arjuna from leaving. He wasn’t really in the mood, but if he could make Arjuna stick longer, then he would do it.

“No...” Arjuna sighed. “I’m just going out a while to buy dinner...” Arjuna looked down and Karna let go of the sleeve. “I don’t want boiled eggs or cup noodles.” Boiled eggs and cupmen were sad meals. Arjuna rarely ate those. His mother would kill him if he ate instant noodles when he was a kid, it end up a habit. And boiled eggs, only when he was sick. 

“I see,” Karna nodded. 

Arjuna went out for half an hour. He returned with two well made box of pasta with meatballs. He put down the table and he put one box in front of Karna. 

“Thank you.” Karna thanked as he opened the box. The smell was amazing. He remembered this smell, Arjuna bought this once some time ago. He picked up his fork and started eating. He took the meatballs and ate it whole. 

Arjuna was pleased to see Karna enjoying the pasta. “You should buy more food, rather than eating those garbage everyday. It’s not like you don’t have money.”

“I’m saving up.”

Arjuna smirked at that. He didn’t know that Karna was saving up. If there was a thing he wanted, Arjuna could easily buy them. “What’re you saving for?”

“My old days.”

Arjuna would have facepalmed if only he wasn’t holding his fork. “That’s... still long to go. Why do you speak like an old man?”

“Because I’m not young anymore.” Karna answered flatly as he ate the pasta.

 _Well, it’s true 30 isn’t young anymore..._ “But you’re not old either.” Arjuna added.

“Soon...” Karna added.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After they were done with the meal, Arjuna sticked around for twenty minutes. He was ready to leave. He put his hands on the cheeks and kissed Karna once more before he left. 

“Arjuna...You shouldn’t come tomorrow.” Karna said after their lips parted. He smiled to the man at the doors. 

Arjuna was silent for a moment, staring at Karna. Then, he slowly nodded. “I understand,” he said and he lower his hands. “I’ll see you in a few days then...”

Arjuna glanced back once before he closed the door.


	6. Scents

Doing just like what his mother had told him, Arjuna took his fiancee for an apology date a few days later. They went to fancy restaurant and they went to the bridge to spend the rest of the night. 

The night breeze were flowing on her long black hair. She was pretty, but she wasn’t the one Arjuna wanted to see in this breeze. He wanted to see the hair color opposite of black. 

“That night, did you went to you lover’s place?” She asked after briefly glancing to her husband soon-to-be.

Arjuna was surprised with that question, in a bad way. Did she hired an investigator, or was she just guessing? Anyway, Arjuna had an image to keep up. “No, I was at my friend’s.”

“Really?” She suspiciously looked at him with a frowning smile. She looked away from the man, to the starry sky above. “It’s okay. We’re arranged for the sake of our family and lineage. There’s no need to deny if you have your heart on someone else. Your mother had told me that you’re quite a player.”

Arjuna looked at the woman before slowly looking away. “Are you fine with that? Being married to someone you don’t love just for the sake of the family?” 

She chuckled a bit and answered the question. “I want to make my family happy. As long as they are happy, I am happy.” 

“That’s a shallow way of thinking.” Arjuna couldn’t help but to say it that way. 

“Is that so?” She glanced to Arjuna. “It doesn’t matter what you think about it. I only choose what I think is the best for my family because I treasure them. Is your family worth less than your own desires?”

Arjuna felt complicated with this. This talk wasn’t supposed to be talked in a date, moreover about another person when they were about to get married. But, she was the first one to do this talk with him. 

“You’re saying that you are okay if I had an affair behind your back?” Arjuna asked to stir the woman. If this could make her changer her decision and turning down the marriage, then it would be better. 

“I don’t mind it,” She brushed it off easily. “An alpha with multiple partners is common in our society.“ She said as she put her hands on the bridge fence. “How about you? Do you mind if your partner have someone else other than you?”

That question hit him hard. Arjuna didn’t like it when he thought about Karna having someone else. Even though he know it was physically impossible, but emotionally, Karna could still like someone else other than him. And that bothered Arjuna so much. “I don’t like that idea.” He answered the question.

“That’s a shallow way of thinking,” She used Arjuna’s words back on him. “And very selfish too. Is that person fine with our marriage?” This woman’s every words were too sharp. She dismantled layers of Arjuna’s facade and called him shallow. She waited for Arjuna’s answer, but he was silent as he looked onto the endless darkness in front of him. 

She flipped her body and rested her lower back on the fence. “That’s a yes. I see. You’re a loved, aren’t you?” She nodded as she raised her silk scarf to cover her shoulder from the cold breeze. 

She was actually waiting for the whole time to see if Arjuna would put his suit on her. It was just a little test to see if the man was really into her or not. Turns out, he wasn’t interested in her at all and was just faking his interest. She had noticed the man was often lost in his thoughts when they were together. Arjuna was thinking about someone else.

“How do you know?” Arjuna shrugged uncomfortably. 

“I call it woman’s instinct.”

After that conversation, Arjuna couldn’t just think of her just like the other women. In fact, he found her quite scary. Though, none of them decide to call off the marriage. Just like what she said before, she didn’t mind him having an affair. She kept their conversation a secret. And Arjuna was just a coward. And instead of feeling better knowing that his partners were fine with him not being faithful, Arjuna felt even worse. _They are supposed to hate me..._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna was a diligent worker despite of his bad reputation for being a player. He was good in his job and very smart in this part. Oh, his mother was so happy when he stopped playing around because of his engagement. 

He sat on his office, he had been working for his brother in the company as vice-president. He and Yudhisthira were the only ones handling the family company. Their other brothers had their own life. Nakula was a doctor and Sahadeva was an astronomist. They got to choose what they want to be because they were the youngest and Arjuna had filled the position. Bhima was just unfit for desk work and he chose to be an athlete. He was a famous one. They were a family of big people. Their mother could never be prouder.

At first, Arjuna was also not very interested in joining his family’s company and preferred to do computer engineering like his degree and hobby. But after their mother’s begging, he reluctantly nodded. He didn’t hate his job, but he doesn’t like it either. It was just another thing given to him. A seat at high place. He paid no effort for this exclusive spot. 

He looked at his wristwatch after he finished most of his work. _I can go see Karna tonight._ He thought and was delighted. He hadn’t seen Karna for four days and he couldn’t see him tomorrow because on Saturdays, he need to join the family dinner. Their mother wanted them to join together every weekend. And at Sunday, Arjuna had to see his fiancee. It was tonight, or Arjuna had to wait until Wednesday night because he had client dinner two days prior that. Or he could just go at Sunday midnight after sending his fiancee home.

Arjuna was about to leave the office when his mother called him, asking him to accompany her. She was invited to a friend’s birthday party and she never went alone. She would often make her sons escort her turn by turn.

As a good son, there wasn’t an excuse to refuse her. He just couldn’t refuse whatever his mother asked him to do. He was his mother’s beloved son and obedient puppet.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna’s day-offs were so painfully boring. Basically, he was doing nothing except for sleep, going to bookstore, eat, walking around, sightseeing, go home, eat, and sleep again. He wanted to go back to work soon, but he still had more day-offs that he had to somehow, pass through.

He already cleaned his room so throughout that there wasn’t a single dust left. And all the old books, clothes, and stuffs he didn’t use anymore were given away. He took it to the facility and also donated some for the orphanage children. It was never a bad thing to do charity.

Arjuna didn’t come to see him for days as well. Karna was starting to miss that man. Not that he was horny, Karna just wanted to see him. Arjuna might had done so many bad things, but he was the only person that cared this much for Karna. Even bother taking care of him when he was sick. Guilt could be the reason, but he was the irreplaceable existence. At least for Karna, he was. _I guess there’s no need to worry about him._

He touched his nape, where this started. The physical wound had been long gone. Leaving only their invisible chains. _If only we can be normal brothers..._ That kind of thought had passed in his had a lot of times. _But, if it wasn’t for this bond, He probably wouldn’t even want to see me, huh?_

Karna sat down at the fountain plaza. There weren’t much people at four evening. Everyone was still working, and here, he was in his forced day-offs. Full of free time and nothing to do. He had sticked around ten hours a day in the book store that he had gotten kicked out and banned. Though, there were children running around the fountain and Karna was watching them.

 _It’s just six more days to go._ and so, Karna’s inner self made a mental countdown everyday, looking forward the end of his day-offs. Who could had guessed day-off could be this boring? Enjoying holiday was a fat lie. For someone who spent most of his time working, day-offs was so boring.

He saw a stand selling takoyaki nearby and he fell straight on the trap.

He say down back on the fountain, and was about to eat his takoyaki when the kids looked at him. More precisely, on the takoyaki. So he simply let them have it. The kids looked happy and thanked him. “Thank you, ojii-chan!” 

Karna felt very old. Making him more self conscious with his age. He wasn’t angry though. Everyone will grow old someday. And the bond he had now will eventually fade away once he grew old enough. Then, Arjuna wouldn’t have to see him anymore.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In the end, Arjuna had to use the key he never used to enter before. Because he came at two at the morning after he drove his fiancee home. He couldn’t knock because it would bother the neighbors. He did knock twice lightly, but Karna wasn’t opening the door. So he had to use the key. 

As expected, Karna was already under his covers. Arjuna sat at the bedside and brushed his fingers on the white hair and watched as the blue eyes slowly opened. “Sorry, didn’t meant to wake you.” Arjuna apologized and stopped touching him.

Karna sat up and looked at Arjuna. He didn’t expect the man to come. The last time Arjuna came at midnight was when he was drunk. Karna closen his face to the man’s body, he didn’t smell like alcohol, though he did had the smell of the women perfume he had with him last time. Quite unpleasant but nothing extraordinary. Not the first time Arjuna smelt like women. As long as he didn’t came with both alcohol and this smell combined, it was fine. “A date?” 

“Yes...” Arjuna awkwardly nodded. 

“Hm. That’s good then,” Karna said and he got up from the bed. He went to turn on the lights. He returned to the bed and sat beside the man, crossing legs. He faced Arjuna and watched the facial expression. The man was a bit troubled. Ever since his marriage date was decided, he had been restless. He didn’t want to marry her but he know he couldn’t refuse any longer. At least, with him getting married, their mother had stopped pestering him everyday.

Dating people and playing around was Arjuna’s forte. He did it as an diversion from his own feelings. To run away from his past mistakes. Even though he knew being an asshole would not fix the mistakes. He regretted it now. He wished he hadn’t done that and spend more time with Karna. Now, when his marriage date was decided, he had stopped playing around completely and he spend all his available free time visiting his mate. Surely, his guilt would kill him one day. Or at least drove him crazy. Or maybe he was already crazy. 

“I’ll use your shower and towel.” Arjuna said and went to the bathroom. He sometimes would take shower here. Plus, he didn’t to do his mate with a woman’s scent on his body. 

When he come out, he found Karna was eating a piece of bread loaf. Weird, but Arjuna found that scene very cute. Especially how bored Karna looked like as he chewed. His dead fish eyes were so bored that Arjuna felt like Karna was doing chores or something. Karna’s flat face was pretty cute, not to mention he was beautiful. Though, Ajruna couldn’t stare at him for too long. He would be reminded of his own mistakes again.

Karna finished his first piece and took another one from the plastic bag. He ate as he looked at Arjuna. “Oh, want some?” He asked while he still had the bread inside his mouth, he sounded funny.

“Pass,” Arjuna said and sat down on the bed after the put the towel away, moved back and leaned his back on the wall. Looking down to the snow white hair from behind. He silently sighed and faced down, closing his eyes. 

Karna finished his second piece and looked back, noticing Arjuna was being down. Not literally, but his mental. This proud man had been showing so much weaknesses lately. Starting from his crying, coming more for visit, asking things and caring more. Karna was quite, but he could sense his alpha was being sad and stressed. Like a dog whimpering in pain, but in silence. Karna could know it from his smell and expression.

Karna clipped the plastic bag and put them into his fridge. Then, he went to the bed. Sitting down next to the alpha, he leaned on his side, putting his head on the shoulder, to comfort Arjuna.

Arjuna looked at his mate who somehow was acting very affectionate and close to him. He couldn’t help but blush and his chest felt so warm. Sometimes, Karna would do this, only when he was in his heat. He would be clingy and want to be close when he was in heat, but never on his normal days. This Karna didn’t smell like he was particulary in heat though. 

But there was slight difference. Arjuna put his nose on the white hair, it wasn’t much difference, but Karna’s smell somehow felt more warm...? Is that even a word to describe it? Arjuna didn’t know how to exactly explain it but Karna’s smell was a bit warmer and kinder compared to his usual self. Weird, but that was how Arjuna felt it when he smell it. “Your smell is a bit different...” 

Arjuna said as he held on the pale man, embracing him, and he sticked his nose to the neck. Breathing onto it, this smell made Arjuna felt so calm and welcomed. This smell was telling him that this was his place to return. He embraced Karna and pushed him down slowly.


	7. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending starts from chapter 12
> 
> Chapter 8-11 is good ending

Another month passed like usual. Karna went to work, go home, and wait if Arjuna would come or not for the night. Some nights he would come, some others not. Lately, not so much.

His marriage was four months to come. Their mother had been very busy preparing everything. The both families were making things grand. Though, it was mainly the women who were busy with this. Arjuna’s life was still like usual, except for the frequent meeting with his fiancee’s family and to take care of his part in the wedding party. 

The only person Arjuna could speak to without his mask was Karna alone. In front of Karna, he was just a weak and pathetic person. Arjuna wanted to see Karna more. He couldn’t stop thinking about Karna. 

Arjuna sat at the round chair as he waited for his fiancee to come out from behind the curtain with the wedding dress. She had been testing some. Of course, with his mask on every second, he praised her. Though, he added little insignificant comments to make people think he really cared about her dress. Inside, Arjuna just wanted to leave.

 _I haven’t seen Karna for this week..._ He looked down to his hand. His expression was dark and grim. No one was watching him anyway. Last week, Arjuna only managed to see Karna once as well. It felt like Karna would slip away from his fingers soon.

 _Maybe this is the right chance to stop seeing him?_ Black was emerging inside him again. He would always spoke next to Arjuna’s ears when people weren’t watching him. _You don’t need Karna. He’s just a peeble in your life. Leave him. You already have wealth and soon a beautiful wife._

_No! I can’t do that! Karna needs me! I’ve made him this way! I cannot leave him! I... I love him...!_

Black’s grin grew wider. _Lies. You’re incapable of ‘love’. You want to keep Karna close simply because you feel needed by him. You need him to make yourself feel worthy. Such ugly creature, do you think mother and your brothers will still accept you if they know that you fucked you brother for years?_

Black was right in front of Arjuna. It was himself. A same person. That was Arjuna’s face that was grinning so twisted right in front of him. _Do you think Karna really want you? After all you did? He only wants your cock! Who would want someone like you? Everyone else only likes the act you maintain. Ah, no one loves ‘you’!_

_Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!_

Arjuna’s smiling mask returned as soon as the curtain opened again. “Hoho, you also look beautiful in this piece. I can’t even choose.” Arjuna praised her in another dress. Of course, it was a lie. Arjuna didn’t even remember how the previous dresses looked like.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The chains on his neck was strangling. Not seeing Arjuna for twelve days, Karna was getting lonely. His body was playing games with him again, making him so melancholic. He waited every night. Some nights, he stood at the door just to wait for the man to come. 

Other than that, Karna’s days were normal. He went to work like usual, came home like usual, and waited like usual. 

Karna started his morning with his leftover instant noodle he had for dinner. He reheated it and was ready to eat. He slurped a bit of the soup and it made him felt really bad. He ran to the toilet and throw it out, together with the water inside him.

He already experienced this twice before. He knew this feeling very well. This was nothing to be afraid of. Karna was very used to deal with any sorts of situation by himself. At the first one, he was quite bewildered. He was already plain at the second one. 

He went to work like usual, and asked to leave early at three pm. Then, he went to the clinic for the check. Karna was surprised and was silent for a moment when the doctor told him he was at the seventh week and was very well, unlike his previous two.

Now, he was confused. After having two miscarriages, he already given up his hopes and convinced himself that it was better to have none at all. He walked away from the clinic and went to the park. He sat on the fountain plaza and looked at the children who was playing around, trying to think if this was a good or a bad thing. Those children’s face were bright. But, _this child_ , Karna thought as he touched his stomach briefly, _will not be accepted_. He will just be like Karna. Being treated like a freak and would be tossed away. 

Karna was certain that his mother would not accept this. And about Arjuna, Karna wasn’t so sure as well. He had been giving pills the whole time. That man probably didn’t wish for a child born out of incest as well.

Karna was fine with that. A bit sad, yes. But nothing overwhelming. He had already used to being alone. He would just return to his old place where he belonged. A life without Arjuna sounds hard. Karna could still remember how weak and sick he was after a year without his mate. It would only get worse later on. But this time, it would be just a couple of years to endure. After all, Karna wasn’t young anymore. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna went to see Karna a few days later. Finally, no one was bugging him and he could excuse himself to go home to his own house. Though, he just directly went to Karna instead of going back to his home.

He knocked on the door and it opened after a few seconds. Arjuna couldn’t stop his overflowing feelings as soon as he saw Karna. He quickly embraced the man as tight as he could. Breathing onto the white hair, smelling the scent he had missed for long days. The gentle and welcoming scent. It felt as if the very weight on his shoulder had been lifted as soon as he touched Karna. “Sorry. For missing another heat day...” Arjuna apologized when they parted. He took off his coat and tie as he spoke.

“Ah, it’s okay,” Karna said as he closed the door. There was no heat either way. After he locked it, he stood in silence as his back faced his alpha. He looked back to Arjuna for seconds before he smiled. “Thank you for coming.” Karna went to the man and hugged him on his own. Nuzzling gently against the man’s side face. Arjuna was again with that woman’s smell.

Arjuna’s heart beated so fast with Karna being so cute and lovely to him. He hugged back and sticked their bodies closer. Then, Karna kissed him on the cheek. Which made Arjuna even more surprised. Karna never kissed him on his own unless he was in heat. And such a cute kiss on cheek, this was the first time. 

Arjuna stared at his mate in confusion. Lately, his omega had been very affectionate even though they don’t spend much time together. _Maybe that’s why?_

Karna pulled the man’s hand and led him to the bed. Though, Arjuna paused a second as he let go of the hand. “Let me take a shower first.” He said. Because he knew his body had another person’s smell sticking on him.

“It’s fine.” Karna said and he kissed him. He pulled the head close and their tongue touches each others’ as Karna pushed the man down to the bed. He sat on top of his alpha with a smirk and joined their fingers together. 

Arjuna looked up in a complicated smile. _Holding hands...?_ This was very new and kind of weird. “Karna, did anything happened?” Arjuna asked. Because his mate looked awfully happy and was being very very lovely. It made Arjuna felt so happy that he had forgotten about his life for a while.

“Hmm. Nothing in particular.” Karna said as he let go of the hand and went down to kiss his man again, unbuttoning the shirt as he did. 

As the kissed, Arjuna’s hands trailed down. He touched Karna’s dick and stroked it lightly for a a moment and then he went to the hole. He pressed inside with his index finger. It was very wet and he put the second finger inside. 

They sat up and took off the remaining fabric covering them. Karna’s naked, pale skin was the most beautiful Arjuna had laid eyes on. Arjuna pushed his omega down with his back side facing up. He kissed and licked that nape. To be honest, Arjuna had always wanted to feel this part once again, but he wasn’t daring enough. But with Karna being so inviting, Arjuna felt it was okay to do it. Karna was red. His ears were red. _So cute..._

Karna’s hole was leaking out a bit of juice and was asking for the cock. Arjuna pulled the man up a bit. Then he went inside, taking him from behind, holding on those slim waist and started to move. Slowly going in and out, gradually, it became quick thursts. Arjuna decided this position so that Karna didn’t have to smell him directly.

The light moans were so sweet. Karna was releasing the scent, telling that he was feeling good. Arjuna sticked his nose to the nape again to smell it more. It made him even harder knowing his omega liked this very much. 

Karna was leaking out more. His juices were trailing down his thigh, and his dick was dripping wet. “Ah... ahnn... aa—“ he buried his face onto the pillow to keep himself as quite as possible while he came. Arjuna’s warm cum inside him was making his body so pleased. Even though his belly was already occupied. Karna couldn’t help but to think himself as a lewd and sinful person. _...I am a pervert..._

“Arjuna...” Karna called as he looked behind.

“What?” Arjuna raised his brows, wondering what could it be that Karna called him in the middle of their bonding.

“I want to see your face.” 

Arjuna’s chest felt like it was pressed by a few kilograms of steel. He blushed and nodded silently as Karna flipped his body and faced up. 

Karna smriked a bit as he spread his own legs with his hands. Showing his dripping wet hole, asking for more. Arjuna shoved in almost instantly that Karna gasped loudly, almost like a scream. “Haa—!!”

Arjuna couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s a nice sound...” he said in husky and low tone as he started to thrust again. 

“Ahh—Arjuna...” Karna raised his hand, asking his alpha to come to him. Arjuna deliberately not to do it because he felt bad for the scent in his body. But with that Karna’s lewd face, red cheeks, open mouth, Arjuna leaned down to kiss him, shoving his tongue inside. Because Arjuna knew, his omega loved it when they fuck and kiss at the same time. 

A bit of tears formed on Karna’s eyes. This scent... he didn’t like it. The scent of another person. _But I have to accept this. Arjuna is not mine..._ He thought as he held tightly on the back. He smiled a bit as he came. This could be the last night the spend together. Karna wanted to remember this scent for the rest of his life. The smell of Arjuna with someone else.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The morning came again. If only the night could be eternal, maybe Arjuna wouldn’t have to leave. They could spend more time together. It wasn’t enough. They had touched each other so many times last night, yet Karna still felt like it wasn’t enough. He wanted more from the man. But it was just his selfish desires.

“Arjuna.” Karna called the man right when he opened the door. He was about to leave.

Arjuna looked back as he held on the door. “What?” He smiled a bit at his omega. He already did give the goodbye kiss, but seeing Karna right in front of him made him do it again. He brushed their lips for a second.

Karna glanced around for a while before he spoke. “I want to tell you something.” He looked back to the man, a bit nervously.

Was there anything Karna wanted? Or, could it be Karna wanted him to visit more? Or, was it a complain? Arjuna was actually delighted if Karna would say something like ‘please come again tonight’ or if he wanted to buy something. “What is it?” Arjuna asked.

Karna breathed out to calm himself. “I’m pregnant.” 

As expected, Arjuna’s smile was gone in a second, replaced with a terrified face. He stared at Karna in silence, waiting for more explanation. Arjuna felt his whole body was cold.

Seeing that, Karna smiled. He had known this, there was no way Arjuna could have wanted a child from him. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly, tossing away all small hopes he had out from his heart. “Sorry. It’s just a joke.” 

Karna couldn’t help but chuckle. Arjuna’s fearful expression was so rare that it turned out funny. “Please forget it.” He added.

“I see...” Arjuna forced a weird laugh after that. _That’s a lie... isn’t it? That was a bad joke..._ Though, Arjuna internally knew that probably wasn’t a joke, unlike what Karna said. But Arjuna was too afraid to face it directly. 

A brief of silence emerged until Karna confirmed again. “Ah,” He nodded and looked at Arjuna with a little frown as he smiled. “You should get going now.” 

Arjuna nodded and left in silence.

Karna was reminded about that night when Arjuna was drunk, he asked Karna not to leave him whilst crying. Karna promised he would stay with him. Seems like, it would be quite hard to keep that promise. Not to mention, Arjuna didn’t remember it himself.

_I’m sorry, Arjuna, my little brother. I’ll have to break my promise._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	8. (GOOD END pt.01)Promise

Like every Saturday nights, Arjuna went for his family's main mansion for the dinner. His mother was a woman who cared for her worthy children. She, helped with her servants would cook and prepare for the family dinner. This time, with additional of Arjuna's soon-be-wife. She had been joining them every Saturday ever since they were decided to marry. Yudhisthira and Bhima had their wives and children sitting beside them. Their family's long table had been replaced three times, it was getting longer since their family kept expanding.

Karna was the firstborn, yet he never sat here. He never set his foot on this mansion as well. Karna was never invited here. Back then, Karna would still go to the family gatherings. Their mother invited him because she felt bad for not interacting with him at all. After the year Arjuna fucked him up, Karna didn’t go anymore. Their mother called him, but he refused to go. She didn’t try to convince him. She didn’t even ask the reason why he didn’t want to go anymore. 

Arjuna smiled and laughed alongside the family as he ate in manner. He joked to amuse his family as he cut the beef steak into small pieces. In his family and other elite families, table manner was a must. Arjuna was quite bothered with Karna’s lack of table manner at first. Arjuna once saw Karna devouring a burger in mere seconds. Their mother would kill if her precious sons did the same thing. But it was pretty cute. Arjuna would like to see that again.

After the dinner, Arjuna had to spend some time with his fiancee. Asking her how was her day, what did she do, chatting useless things with her. She would talk about lady-like daily activities. It was so boring that Arjuna could die. Imagine if he had to listen to this everyday.

He drove her home after that. Because a gentleman never let a lady go home by herself. At her home, Arjuna would need to greet her parents as well. A bit of friendly chit-chat before he could leave. 

_You’re not going to see him?_ Black emerged again as soon as he drove away from her family’s mansion. _Good. It’s the right choice. You’re a smart man._

Arjuna was still distressing over this. He wasn’t sure about the thing Karna had told him the day before yesterday. Of course, it wasn’t a joke. Who would make such bad joke? Plus, Karna never joked. Arjuna had been thinking how to deal with this problem. Yes, this is a problem. A disaster.

 _Force him to abort it. Easy. He’s your brother. Do you seriously think you can have a child with him? How will mother react if she knows?_ An idea coming from Black as he smirked at the passenger seat next to Arjuna. _Or maybe you can just throw a bag of money to him and leave? That way’s easier~_

Arjuna’s eyes were straight to the road as he drove. He tried to ignore himself who was speaking next beside. 

Black chuckled as he grinned to himself. _Don’t worry. Nobody will blame you even if he dies. Just lie a bit, and everyone will believe you are the victim if this cruel world._

“SHUT UP!” Arjuna yelled as he stepped on the brake. He gritted his teeth in anger and gripped on the steer. “GET LOST!”

Arjuna leaned his forehead on the steer. He looked down to his hand and was reminded with the feelings when Karna held on it. It was warm. It was so warm that Arjuna missed it. 

Black had his hand over Arjuna’s shoulder. He closen his face to the man’s ear with a grin. He whispered to him. _We can switch place again, if you want. Just like what you did after you fucked him that night. Everything will be okay. I’ll solve all your problems. You won’t feel the pain at all._

Arjuna jumped up almost instantly. He sweated cold and his hands were trembling. He breathe in and out long and slow to calm himself. 

_I... want to see him... I want to touch him... I don’t want to forget that warmth, that smell, that smile..._

_I felt like myself when I was with him._

_I felt so alive when I was with him._

_I want to see Karna..._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna had been living here ever since he left his last guardian’s house at fifteen. He was kicked out because they were afraid if his heat would come. The husband and the son were alphas and having an teen omega waiting for his first heat to come was just a nightmare.

Karna used to be passed from relatives to relatives as a child. His mother would give them money, and when they felt it was enough, they passed him again. That was the cycle in his childhood. 

After he got kicked out, his mother would give him some money to keep himself alive. Though, she stopped caring when Karna turned eight-teen. It was like saying ‘You’re an adult now’. 

He was an adult and would be a parent in seven months... if nothing bad happened to the baby. Karna wasn’t so sure himself. He was quite afraid if he would miscarry again so he had been very careful. Though, he wasn’t able to avoid carrying heavy things.

Karna was feeling hungry at the midnight of twelve. He got up and went to his fridge. It was empty. He hadn’t been stocking because he was busy worrying about how to explain this to Arjuna. 

Well, it had passed. Arjuna hadn’t visited him for three days already. It was expected. Karna was not angry or disappointed. A bit sad, yes. But nothing overly emotional. Karna was quite used to this kind of treatment. Arjuna had left him once, not so weird if he did the second time. They weren’t in any relationship either. 

Though, Karna had thought about moving sometime soon. Maybe like next week, after he found a place to stay. Probably somewhere quite far, country side sounded great. Somewhere that Arjuna didn’t had to see him anymore to spare the man from more agony. But that’s for later.

Now, Karna had to go out to the closest konbini store. He tied his hair back, wore his jacket and shoes, and walked out from his home. _Hmm... something warm would be nice._

In the end, he picked another cup noodle. Because it was the cheapest and the most filling. But Karna felt bad for eating this again, he was supposed to stop eating junk food. But he couldn’t resist the taste and more importantly, the cheap price. He needed to save as much as he could. Instant noodles were the greatest invention of all time for Karna.

He pressed on the hot water button. After the water was enough, he closed the cap and went out the store. He sat outside and put the cupmen at the ground next to him. He waited for three minutes. This cupmen was very good at chilly nights like this.

Arjuna was driving to Karna’s home when he saw the man sitting in front of he convienience store. Arjuna stopped his car and quickly go to him, running. 

Arjuna’s chest filled with so much warm when he saw the man closely. Just by seeing Karna, he felt so happy. As if, he had lost something so precious and found it again. “You’re eating that garbage again?” 

Karna was silent as he looked at Arjuna. This was a surprise. He didn’t expect the man would really come back. 

Arjuna noticed the ponytail behind Karna’s head. It looked so fluffy. Okay, Karna’s hair had always been fluffy and soft despite of it looks. But this one looked even fluffier. Arjuna couldn’t stop himself from touching it. He bent down and grabbed on the ponytail. _It’s really fluffy..._ He blushed from touching the ponytail. Karna tensed up as the man groped on his ponytail. 

Karna didn’t know how to converse with the man now. It was too awkward and he didn’t know where to start. So he continued eating in silence as he watches. 

Arjuna stood next to him. Sitting on the ground wasn’t something he would do. Karna’s home floor was the only exception. “You should really stop eating that kind of garbage.” Arjuna said and sighed.

“Hmm... I know.” He said and then he slurped on the noodles loudly. ‘Bad manners’ would be spoken from their mother’s mouth if she saw this. 

Silence was covering them. Arjuna stood there as he waited if Karna would like to say something. But he didn’t. Arjuna watched him as he ate. He blew the noodles and it was cute. Karna finished his noddles and went to throw it to the trash can three steps away. They went back to Karna’s home in silence.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna grab himself a glass of tap water and gulped it in one go. Arjuna never drank tap water. Even if it was clean, Arjuna didn’t feel safe with tap water. A habit since his childhood. His brothers shared it as well. Except Karna of course, he wasn’t raised with them.

They sat next to each other on the bed. There were three boxes in the room. Karna had his stuff put inside them. Arjuna had guessed what his mate was thinking about. Arjuna was very relieved that he wasn’t late. Really. He was really glad he decided to came tonight.

Arjuna decided to spoke up first. He guessed Karna probably didn’t know how to start it. Arjuna was the same too, but one of them had to start speaking. “How old is it?”

“Eight weeks.” 

“You’re not on the pills.” Arjuna said. That was supposed to be a question but the tone was more like a statement more than a question.

“Sorry,” Karna apologized. He looked to the floor because he was afraid to look at Arjuna. “I never used it after that once.” 

“And you only conceive now?” Arjuna asked as he looked to Karna at his left side. 

Karna didn’t want to mention it much about the previous two, but he felt like he shouldn’t lie about it. “No. Two times prior this.”

Arjuna was slightly pissed when he heard that. About Karna not taking the pills, about the pregnancies before this one. Two of them. And Karna didn’t say a single word. Where did they go? Arjuna could imagine it because he never saw Karna getting fatter or anything. “What happened?”

“The doctor said I overused the supressants years ago. I’m was supposed to be infertile and not be able to have children,” Karna explained slowly. “I am not sure if this will work or not... I... will just keep it and see...”

He remembered the days when he was left alone. It was painful at the first year. He was never healthy. Always feeling tired and sick. At the second year, his heat became irregular and would occur more. It got worse by time. 

The sixth year, when he met Arjuna again. It was the worst. His heat came a few times in a week. It became so daily that he had to go to two doctors to get more prescription. Thankfully, he got free lunch that time. Or else, he would starve because all his money went to buy more supressants. He had asked for the injection type, but the doctors didn’t want to give it to him because that thing was dangerous.

And the effect wasn’t just physical. Those days, Karna felt like a dead person in a living body. He couldn’t feel anything except for annoyance, sadness, or just nothing. Karna couldn’t remember a single day he was happy back then. Waking up was so hard that he wished he didn’t have to wake up anymore for so many times.

Arjuna might just fucking him out of pity. But the effect was there. Karna recovered and was able to feel what being happy was once again... No, that was wrong. Karna probably felt the happiest in his life when he was with this man. No one ever treated him this gentle, even if he did it to other people as well. Karna was already thankful, even if he wasn’t the only one. Karna should be dead that year if not for Arjuna. Maybe by overworking or overdosing himself.

Karna smiled as he closed his eyes. Ah, Arjuna even returned after he knew. If this wasn’t happiness, what is this? Karna certainly wouldn’t want to destroy this man’s life. If Arjuna’s happiness could only be archive by eliminating Karna, he would happily leave and go somewhere far where no one could see him. “Thank you, Arjuna,” he opened his eyes and looked to him. “It’s okay. I will try not to cause you any problems...”

That smile was so pure, so kind, so innocent, and yet so cruel. Arjuna was so captured by it. It was strangling him so gentle. He went closer to Karna, embracing him closely and breathe into his skin. _I see. This kind, warm and gentle scent is because of this._ Arjuna couldn’t just leave him now. This scent was telling him ‘this is your home’. He loved this scent. 

Arjuna had been so restless lately. Apparently, it wasn’t just because he felt guilty. It was because of this scent. This scent was hitting him, telling him about this subsconciously. Even if Arjuna didn’t know it himself, his body was certainly reacting on it. No wonder he had been worrying and wanting to see Karna the whole time. He was so afraid the whole time. He wanted to see Karna so badly that he was so distressed when he couldn’t. 

They stayed like there for some time. Only embracing each other. “Don’t leave me, Karna.” 

Karna’s eyes widened when he heard it. He silently gasped. He smiled and nodded. “I promise.” He said as he buried his face to the man’s shoulder. A bit of tears escaped his eyes.

This time, it wasn’t no longer one sided promise anymore. This time, he will keep the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, pako... thank you...


	9. (GOOD END pt.02)Remove

Karna was sleeping very peacefully that night. The every weight above his shoulder was lifted. Having Arjuna next to him this felt like a safe haven. Like a warm nest, only for him. 

But for Arjuna, the problem was still there as every second passed he watched the serene sleeping face, colored by the hue of blue moon, shining into the room through the window. Black, no, Arjuna himself had thought so many about making Karna abort or just to leave him. Was it the right choice to keep the baby? It might not be. But Arjuna couldn't bring himself saying that word 'abort' to Karna. 

_What to do next?_ Arjuna pondered as he brushed his fingers onto the white hair and then pale cheek. He smiled as he admired this beautiful omega of his. The one that he robbed out of his little freedom violently. This angel was one Arjuna plugged his wings away, chained him and left him all alone in a dark place for years. Arjuna would like to atone his sins.

Arjuna internally laughed. If Black came out at this moment, Arjuna probably would chat with him, in friendly ways. And maybe they could discuss where to do next. But he wouldn’t appear. Because Arjuna was very content right now.

Right now, what Arjuna really wanted was to call off his marriage with that woman. The wedding date was close, and the invitations would be sent out soon, but right now, Arjuna only wanted to be with Karna. He had done running around. It was tiring to keep averting his eyes. It was exhausting just to keep denying what he wanted. How could he explain to his family that he wanted to marry their eldest brother?

Arjuna tried to imagine how furious everyone. Bhima would be the scariest. Mother would probably cry. His fiancee's father would certainly curse him. It would be a masterpiece of a disaster.

He fell asleep in the end and woke up when the sun was halfway rising. Karna gave him a good morning kiss as soon as Arjuna opened his eyes. Karna's was like sun itself, looking down from above. So beautiful and bright, giving Arjuna the warmth he needed to get up and live. He hadn't felt like this in his morning for years. He touched the pale cheek. His thumb trailed on the red line under the icy eyes. He was beautiful. _My Karna..._ "Good Morning."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“You don’t have to go back?” Karna asked. He was happy to have Arjuna here, but it was almost eight and the man was still in his home. Arjuna usually left before seven to go back to his own home. To get rid of remaining scents of the night they spent together. 

But this Arjuna wasn’t leaving. He even turned his phone off since last night and was checking on Karna’s ready-to-move-out box. He was looking on the novels he found inside the box. Arjuna bought him best-sellings from time to time. Karna had sold most of them for extra money, though he liked these few ones and was to take them with him.

“You’re going to work?” Arjuna asked as he returned the books to the box and glanced back briefly. Arjuna sighed as he cleaned up the mess he made. He stood up and picked the box and put it on top of the other two boxes. Returning them to the original position before he checked on them out of curiosity. Karna’s things were so plain and boring. He had nothing interesting at all.

"No. My boss don't let me take shifts on Sundays anymore." Karna answered. It was a regrettable thing. His boss didn't let him work on Sundays anymore since his ten-days-holiday. He had got notice for overworking staff and almost got into problem. Bad for both the boss and Karna. Boss had to hire another worker and Karna got less money. Karna pretty much spent his Sundays going to the bookstore to read mangas. He never bought them.

Arjuna looked outside the window. The sun was sunny. It was a good day for a walk outside. He knew a good place to go today. "Karna," Arjuna smirked as he faced the man. "Let's go to the fruit market." 

Karna was a bit dumbfounded when Arjuna spoke his idea. But he nodded and they went out. They went to refill gas and then drove for three hours. The sea was so blue beautiful and sunlight reflected above it. Karna was impressed with the view, he hadn't saw this sight since he was a child.

Arjuna sometimes would go places by himself when he got too bored to deal with people. He found this fruit market far almost to the village area when he wandered around. He enjoyed his time here. Because nobody knows him here. The fruits here was fresh and local grown. Near the seaside, there was a lot of seafood restaurant as well. He watched at the sea and people working on the port, the fisher and sailor men while enjoying the breeze and smell of the sea, listening to the cry of the seagulls. 

The fruit market was traditional. People making stands on the street and selling fruits. Karna never know a place like this. Most people in the city didn’t leave just to buy fruits.

Karna’s attention was at the huge watermelons, it was bigger and it was cheaper than the one they sold in city market. These watermelons were amusing, at least for Karna. He just didn't have any standard for most of things. Though, Karna's expression was fun to watch. Arjuna enjoyed it. Karna was so taken by the watermelons as he picked one up, he looked at the round big fruit, turning it around, looking at the lines of green.

“Look, Arjuna,” He showed the big round green fruit to him. The width was about 25cm. “It’s so big.” Karna smirked as he held the fruit on his chest. Aside from big, it was also heavy enough to knock someone out by throwing it directly on the head.

“You know you can’t eat that,” Arjuna trying to hold back from laughing. Because Karna was being so silly. Why did he seemed like he was so proud of a watermelon? Weird guy. Arjuna took the cutted ones in package. _Well, I guess five pieces should be enough._ “Please give me this.” Arjuna said and handed to the old man seller. 

They went to other stalls too. They got some apples and kiwis. Karna seemed having fun when the touched the kiwis. Pleasing Karna was jus awfully easy. Arjuna didn’t need to spare much effort. Arjuna didn’t had to pamper him with expensive stuffs or keep showering him with praises. Just spending time with him like this, doing meaningless thing was enough.

Karna sat down on the seaside steps and ate the watermelon as he watched the blue sea. Eating watermelon at the seaside was a new experience. It was fun. Arjuna was being Arjuna again, he just stood there next to Karna because sitting on the ground was just dirty. 

“This is a good place,” Karna said as he finished the piece on his hand. “Thank you for taking me here, Arjuna.” He smiled to the man.

They went to a restaurant next. Not a one Arjuna would usually go. This one was small, old, but still lively and the menu was the typical steamed shirmp and crabs. Fresh ones with no spices added. They have to use their hands for this. Fresh seafood was great. Eating without silverware felt very nice.

They walked around some more, checking the local shops there. Apparently, candies was a famous thing too, and they bought some. Arjuna saw many smiles of his mate today. If only he could take pictures. He would like to take some pictures of Karna, but he didn’t want to turn on his phone. Surely, either his mother or his fiancee had tried to contact him. _I should get a DSLR camera next time._

Arjuna never took photos of Karna. He wished he had taken some. Arjuna watched Karna’s white hair flowing freely as the sea breeze passed. _As expected, so beautiful._ Arjuna had burnt that image into his head instead. This was a pretty good memories for their first time out together.

They returned to Karna’s home around five pm and Arjuna stayed in Karna’s home for another three hours. They had dinner together and the apples and kiwis they bought earlier was sweet. Arjuna hadn’t had so much fun having dinner some time. Sweet things really tasted sweet.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Arjuna went back to his own house and his ligths were on. When Arjuna opened the door. His fiancee was on his sofa, waiting for him. “I messaged and called you so many times.” She said as she got up from the sofa and walked to him. 

“Sorry,” Arjuna apologized to her. “I was busy.”

“Where were you?” She asked as she put her hands on the man’s chest. She closen her face and was about to kiss him. She got pushed away.

Arjuna looked at her with cold eyes. “I’m not marrying you, so you can stop this now.” 

She looked at Arjuna, a bit shocked with his statement, but calm enough to ask the next question. “Why is that?”

Arjuna took a moment of silence before he answer that question. “I have a mate and we’re having a child. That’s why I’m calling off our wedding.” Arjuna didn’t feel guilty at all when he told her.

Her smile dropped and her expression flattened into a apathetic one. “I see. That’s a shame,” her loving tone from earlier quickly shifted to a cold one. “I will tell my parents about that.”

“Feel free to.” Arjuna said. He even added a prideful smile after his words, as if he was challenging her. 

“Congratulations, Arjuna. I wish your happiness.” She said the words she didn’t even mean and walked out from his house. 

She no longer had to mask herself if he wouldn’t marry her. Just like Arjuna who faked everything, she was the same. Everything between them were fake and superficial. Every sweet words they exchanged, every smile and greetings, all of them were fake. They were just doing their ‘job’.

The next hour, his mother, accompanied by Yudhisthira arrived. Arjuna had been waiting for them. They probably had called Arjuna but he didn’t turn his phone on. Thankfully, Bhima and Sahadeva were not in the city and Nakula was occupied with urgency.

There weren’t any drinks served. They were there for a serious talk. “Do you understand how serious this matter is!?” Yudhisthira asked, half yelling. Arjuna had gravely offended the family of his ex-fiancee and they were one of their major business partner. What Arjuna did was dangerous to the company. “Are you idiot!?”

“Was it true, Arjuna?” Their mother asked with a very sad frown.

“Yes,” Arjuna confirmed. 

Yudhisthira sighed at his younger brother. They were supposed to be adults but he was scolding him like when they were children again. He was angry, but more than that, he was disappointed. He couldn’t believe his brother could be this stupid. And a male omega on top of it, his brother must had lost his mind. He was being controlled by that omega. How disgusting. “You’re just being used. It’s fine if you want to have lovers or children outside the house. But you can’t marry an omega into the family.”

Having lovers outside the house was not a weird thing. Alphas having multiple wives were so common. Keeping omegas sounded like a bad hobby, but there were elites who did it. It sounded disgusting to mingle with such low creature like omegas. But if Arjuna had an omega mate, it was fine. He could have as many as he wanted. But the main wife should a proper woman from another prestigious alpha family.

Only the main wife would join the family and bore the legal children of the family. Marrying an omega was unheard of in the high-society and was a very shameful action. What if Arjuna had an omega offspring? They would be a laughing stock for the other families. Just thinking about that was scary enough. Their family was supposed to be prestigious alpha lineage. Yudhisthira would not let omega genes to mix into the family line. Would not!

Their mother held on Arjuna’s hand as she spoke in very gentle tone. A motherly tone that Arjuna had grew up with. With this gentle voice, his mother had said a lot of cruel things. “My son, it’s okay. Everyone make mistakes sometimes. You can still fix this. We can apologize to them. Or if you prefer it, we can arrange another woman for you.”

“My mate is pregnant with my child. Is that not enough reason?” Arjuna asked, even though the answer was very clear. They would not accept it.

“He’s just using that as an excuse! He’s only after the family wealth!” Firmly, the ‘eldest’ brother said. Inside, Black laughed, _They only thought about their wealth and image. They didn’t even bother to ask anything!_

Arjuna frowned upon his mother. He held on her hand with his both and raised them. “Mother, did you really abandon Karna because of he was born omega? Will you abandon us as well if we’re not alphas?" 

She looked up to her son. She was silence. She could never answer the question even if the answer was yes. If her first son was born an Alpha, she could have kept him even if his father was unclear. 

But was asking about that counted as an insult? Because Yudhisthira was very mad at his brother for asking about that. “Apologize now! Do it!”

Instead of apologizing, Arjuna added more fuel, stripping her from her band-aids she used to cover herself from her old wounds that never healed. "I am not you, mother, I will not throw away my own child just because they are born inferior.”

Arjuna spoke to his mother with soft voice. The very gentle tone he copied from his mother, speaking out hurtful words. “Mother, do you really don’t care if Karna dies? Do you not feel anything for your own son you gave birth to? Are you really that monster?” He asked and waited for the answer, but she was silent. "Mother, I never saw Karna as my brother. You never raised us as such."

“What... do you mean?”

Arjuna smiled coldly to her, his eyes were like dead person. He killed his mother with his words. “Karna is my mate.” 

She was shocked with the words of her son. She was paralyzed for a moment and then she quickly pulled her hand away. She walked a few step back, distancing herself from Arjuna. It was no longer just a matter of omega partner. This was incest. 

No, she couldn’t let Arjuna do that. Mating his own blood brother, that was just too sinful. And a child out of incest? No. That child was the sin itself. That would destroy her and the family’s reputation. Arjuna’s question replayed in her head. But, was she dare enough to separate them? That was akin on killing Karna herself. If it was someone else, she wouldn’t care. But this was her son that she had abandoned once. She wouldn’t be able to bear the guilt for the rest of her life.

She thought, _Is this my fault? Is it because I abandoned him? If I keep him, will this never happen? Is this my punishment?_

She shook her head in cold sweat and ran away. Yudhisthira looked at his younger brother in disgust for a moment before he went away as well to chase after their mother..

Arjuna destroyed his harmonious family in one night and it was very sad indeed. Arjuna felt regretful on this, but he also felt as if he was freed from his chains. He had removed himself from their expectations. 

Black was having fun watching the whole thing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	10. (GOOD END pt.03)Never My Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fake alert. I pressed the wrong button again.

As soon as they left, Arjuna quickly went to Karna, just to be safe. Even if their mother wouldn't do anything because of her inner guilt and shame, his other brothers could be planning something. Their family was very sexist and racist, just like other high-class families. Until recently, Arjuna had the same thoughts as well. He had been taught since his birth that betas were below them and omegas were just garbage.

Though, there were some of the families that already left their old ideals, outbreed and mixed their blood with betas and omegas. But, that didn't had anything to do with Arjuna right now. He wasn't trying to break the tradition, he was committing a taboo. 

Arjuna didn't bother knocking, he used the key and opened the door. Karna was writing on his handbook he was given by the clinic when he did his first check up. He looked up and was quite surprised to see Arjuna returned to him again after just going home for like two hours ago.

Arjuna explained that their family had known what was going in between them and Karna was quite scared. "Why did you do that?" the pale man asked. He was happy that Arjuna want to accept their little life, but he certainly didn't mean that Arjuna should dropped his 'main life'. He wanted Arjuna to continue his wedding and stayed harmonious with his family. Destroying their family was the last thing Karna would like to do. 

"Sorry for doing this without consulting you first..." Arjuna apologized. He knew he was doing something bad here. Karna didn't want him to reveal their bond to their family, but Arjuna did anyway. Karna was clearly unhappy with this revealance. He looked away as he closed his handbook, and sighed lightly. 

Arjuna had hurt him once again. But Arjuna had swore it to himself when he did it, this would be the last one time he hurt Karna. 

"But, can you trust me with this? I promise I will take care of this properly," the dark-skinned man held on the pale hand, taking his attention. "I want to marry you," He told his end plan to Karna, with a worried smile. Because he was unsure if Karna would accept it or not, but that doesn't matter. Karna couldn't live without him anyway. "...I'll stay with you even if you don't want to tie-the-knot."

Karna was quite scared of his brother's words. He knew Arjuna was quite messed inside his head, but he was proper enough to keep his daily life functioning like normal. Doing something crazy such as getting married was one Karna never imagined even in his wildest dream. But this Arjuna, his eyes were burning with passion. Nothing could stop him now. He would do everything to attain what he desired. 

"What about mother? She will not accept this." Karna thought about their mother, she must be crying right now.

"It'll be okay. She can't do anything," Arjuna said in assuring tone. She just couldn't deny their relationship. If she did, she would be admitting to be a monster like Arjuna claimed her to be. Like Arjuna said, separating them could effectively cause a lot of damage to Karna and she wasn't brave enough to do it. 

She could stop him indirectly by adopting Karna to the family as a son, but that would kill her family's image. Right now, aside from a few relatives, no one knew about Karna. He wasn't part of the family above papers. Arjuna really could marry him in legal ways. That would also cause damage to the family, but at least better than admitting an omega as part of the family Plus, there was also the problem of the child they had conceived. 

There was a way out of this though, disowning Arjuna could be done pretty easily. That would also exclude him from the hereditary inheritance. But even that, would also stain the family's good image. "Everything will be fine, don't worry. Just believe in me." Arjuna hugged his mate very gently to calm him down. 

Not that Karna doubt Arjuna's skills on solving problems, it was just, this was so sudden and was a very serious thing. "Give me some time."

Karna could take all the time he wanted. He couldn't refuse it anyway. Arjuna let go of the man and nodded. "I understand. By meantime, can you stay at my house?” He asked and grabbed on Karna’s thin arms. “...I can't keep myself calm when I can't see you." His expression was begging as he said his reason. He also wanted to prevent his mother or brothers coming directly to Karna.

Karna agreed on that because he just couldn’t refuse Arjuna’s request after he saw that puppy eyes. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna’s house was not that big but it spacious enough and only one story. The design was so modern and minimalist. Aside from manual key, the main door was also locked with another layer of security that needed Arjuna to connect his phone and input his password for it. 

Basically, his fiancee couldn’t enter the house anymore even when she still had the key. Arjuna had deleted her from the access. Aside from that, he had cameras installed on the entrance and backyard, and he will be notified if somebody was moving there.

His house was very smart that even the lights could be controlled with buttons from his apps. Arjuna made these systems, not alone, but with other programmers. He was still a programmer who got his PHD at nineteen despite of working for his family. He could do well even without his family’s wealth. Arjuna himself was a wealthy man by normal standard, maybe he had a toe compared to his family.

He and his team were also the one who created the family company’s security system. And this system was exclusive only for them. They don’t sell it to other companies. Basically, their company data were very secured.

The living room TV was wide and the couches were very soft. There was even a small fireplace arch behind the couch. Though, it was mainly decorative because Arjuna had heater installed. Karna was so amazed with this house. Even more, when he knew Arjuna designed this place himself.

The windows were wide and tall and many. This house was like the ones he saw on catalogs. And tight outside the window was the patio. It even got a swimming pool, not big though, it was about 4x8 meters. But it was still a legit swimming pool. Sadly, there was no water in there.

The kitchen was technically in the same room as the living room, only one at the other end of the house. It was amazing as well. The minimalist design combined with counters and stool for aesthetic. Though, it was too clean, showing that it hadn’t been used for so long except for the coffee machine.

“You’re done looking around?” Arjuna smiled up and asked as Karna entered his room. He was working on his desk with three monitors and behind him were bookshelves filled with books of his degree. The bed was technically in the same room, but it was separated by slim wooden arches, making it felt like another section of room.

“Ah,” Karna nodded with a proud smile. “You’re very amazing. I am truly impressed.” He praised the younger man after he saw how much he was capable of. 

“Thank you,” Arjuna was of course, proud with this praise. Karna didn’t praise around much. Unlike him who used praises just for friendliness, Karna’s word meant the real thing. “Also, you should take this,” he said and handed Karna a smartphone. It was the one he used months ago. He explained how to run the app to use the lights and other things. 

“I understand...” He said with a quite unsure tone as pressed on the screen with his index finger while the other hand hold on the phone. Well, it worked, so he probably understand how the thing works now. 

Karna wasn’t dumb, though, many believed he to be dumb thanks to his low communication skill, modest lifestyle and secondary sex. He was just not used to these kind of things and wasn’t well educated unlike his brothers who were alphas.

Karna’s hobby included reading novels, doing crossword puzzles and three types of chess. The shogi, xiangqi and black-white chess. And he was very good with them. Arjuna randomly asked what game he liked to play and Karna told him. They played it on the chess app a few times and Karna won twice out of their three matches. Karna could do as well as his brothers if only he was properly raised like them.

“Feel free to do anything you want,” Arjuna said after Karna was done trying out the phone. He kissed the pale cheek and returned to his desk.

Karna went to the bed. As expected from Arjuna, his bed was king sized and was very soft. Karna could roll more around without falling. And it was so full of Arjuna’s smell. Only his. There was no smell of another person in his bed. It was a very pleasant feeling.

Arjuna didn’t like people coming to his home. When he play around, he did it outside. Karna was the only invited exception. Not even his family were invited here, and his fiancee, he only gave her the key and access out of obligation. Arjuna spend his precious time alone in his house, unless black was counted as another person.

As Karna laid, he thought about what he should do as well. He couldn’t just let Arjuna deal with everything. After minutes of thinking, he got up and went to Arjuna once again. “Arjuna, I want to meet them. Mother and the rest.”

Arjuna wasn’t surprised with that. He had guessed Karna would felt some obligation to explain his part. But letting Karna meeting them didn’t sound exactly nice. Mean words would be thrown for sure. But Karna was determined. Arjuna tried to change his mind but Karna was set. Once he had decided, Arjuna couldn’t stop him anymore.

Karna called their mother himself, using Arjuna’s number. She was shocked when she heard it wasn’t Arjuna talking to her. She had hoped that it would be call from Arjuna, asking for forgiveness and wanted to fix the problem. But it turned out to be the worst and the least she wanted to speak with. But she agreed on meeting him. They would have a formal tea party for this and the rest of brothers would also be present. Their first family meeting in which Karna was included.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna made Karna worse his black suit. He used to wear this some years ago. Karna was slimmer and Arjuna’s normal suits were unfit. But anyway, Karna looked just like part of them. With his hair being styled down and a red coat over his shoulder, Karna looked just as prestigious like the rest of the brothers. 

People might mistake him as an alpha at first sight... or maybe a mafia boss. Arjuna put a shade on him just to take a picture. Yes, Karna looked like a don mafia this way. 

They went to the mansion and was greeted by the servants. Karna might not be raised with them, but he certainly had the aura of the high-class people when he dressed this way. He naturally let the maid took his coat off and sat on the seat pulled out by the servant. Karna never saw a table this long before and was quite surprised. Thankfully his natural poker face made him looked as if he was very used to this. He was already freaked out when he saw the mansion and the garden. 

The servants were sent away to leave the family alone after they served the tea and little snacks at the table. Arjuna took a sip of it and ate the snacks so that Karna can imitate if he wanted the try on them. 

The air was mixed between awkward and hostility. Bhima had been glaring at Karna since he entered the room. Yudhisthira was cold and looked at Karna with condescending eyes. Nakula and Sahadeva just didn’t know how to feel about Karna. He was not blood related to them in anyway, just an extension half-brother of their half-brothers. They didn’t even know Karna was Kunti’s firstborn bastard child until yesterday. They thought he was just a far far relative for the whole time.

The wives weren’t called for this. They were kept away because they could tell this story to their side of family. They must not know this.

In the pressing silence, Karna spoke up first. “It’s been quite a long time, mother,” He spoke in flat tone. There wasn’t even a slight fear or shame in his voice. Karna was actually making them feeling quite shaken. This was the first time they witnessed an omega talking to them so calmly with tone of an equal. "It's great to see you're doing well."

Kunti was afraid of this voice. This was the voice of her shame, sin, and mistake. She finally looked at her son that she believed to be a failure. “When did this start?” was her first question. She didn’t ask anything about Karna or his life. That was not important, what matters was Arjuna, no Karna.

Karna took a second before answering her. “Eleven years ago.” 

The family couldn’t believe what they had heard. This mistake had been going for so long and none of them realized. They were too taken by the belief that their family was perfect. 

Kunti covered her face, unable to face him anymore. She started to cry. “Is this your revenge? Because I abandoned you? Are you trying to make me pay now, after thirty years?”

Those question hurt Arjuna’s ears. That was all what she saw Karna. A shallow and selfish woman who only thought of her self. Arjuna wanted to argue, to deny her, but he let Karna do the answering because he was the one who asked for this. He would open his mouth once it got out of hand.

“No. I’ve never thought about such thing. I never hated you despite of what you did,” Karna closed his eyes for a second as he answered. “You’re the mother who give birth to me.”

Kunti couldn’t stop crying. “I admit my wrongdoings. I’m sorry for leaving you. That’s why, please abort it... please I beg you... please abort that sinful creature you’ve made. ”

Mother’s words were hurtful. Karna had grown to love what was inside him. No matter how this child would be born, Karna would never abandon him. “I cannot do that.”

“...then please, leave. Go somewhere far and raise that thing by yourself. Don’t bother Arjuna’s life further.” Kunti changed her request.

“I cannot do that.” Because Karna had made a promise. He would never leave Arjuna. 

“How much do you plan to mess with us!?” Yudhisthira’s voice was loud and deep, the authoritative eldest brother’s tone. “How much do you want? Say it!” Nakula and Sahadeva only watched the main protagonists throwing words around. They had no place here.

“I’m not interested with money.” Karna flatly replied.

Bhima was so furious. Karna’s words sounded so fake and sarcastic in his ears. He hit the table with his fist. “You seduced Arjuna with that omega body of yours for revenge!” He yelled. 

Karna didn’t bother to answer him. It was useless, he could see Bhima wasn’t the type he could reason with. Karna’s cold blue eyes pierced the big man. Now, the only thing they thought about Karna was that this man was an evil, trying to crsuh their family even with the dirtiest trick. His flat expression certainly contributed to that, making him seemed as if he was looking down at them.

Arjuna had listened enough. This just wasn’t getting anywhere. “No. Karna never did anything like that,” he said and glanced to his mother. “I raped Karna and marked on him by force.”

Oh, how much the twins wanted to leave. If only they had the chance to. They didn’t want to hear this anymore. This information was too disturbing.

“I will atone for my sins,” Arjuna said and he held on Karna’s hand and looked at him. Showing off display of affection in front of them. “Please let me do it. I don’t want to live in guilt for the rest of my life.” Karna’s face soften as he looked back.

“Arjuna, do you understand what you’re talking!?” 

“Disown me! I would rather die than leaving Karna!” 

Bhima picked his cup of tea and threw it right on Karna’s face. It didn’t miss the target. Bhima had threw enough balls to be accurately throwing things. Arjuna was reactive enough but he couldn’t stop the flying cup from hitting Karna. 

It hit Karna’s right temple and it bleed. Kunti gasped when she saw the blood. Yudhisthira was just watching, holding back himself from throwing his cup as well. This bastard deserve it. 

Arjuna took the napkin and covered the cut wound. “What do you think you’re doing!?” Arjuna glared at the huge man.

Wet. It felt so uncomfortable. Especially with the suit, it felt heavy. Karna took the napkin and started to wipe his head as if it wasn’t a problem. Well, at least the tea smells nice. 

Arjuna glared at them as he held on Karna’s shoulder, shielding him from them. He clearly showed his hostility to his brothers. The one family could no longer return to its old form. The brothers bickered and yelled at each other, they were so filled with anger as Kunti sat in silence, she had failed on protecting her precious sons. _No, this probably is something I deserve..._ “Do as you like...” she slowly spoke up. “You’re no longer my son.”

That was the answer Arjuna had been waiting for. She got up from her chair and walked away, out from the room. The decision was made. There was no more need to stay here. Arjuna took Karna with him and left.

Until the end, she never called Karna her son. Not even once.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	11. (GOOD END pt.04)Black

Arjuna effectively left before he got removed. He took his name out from the family registry and made one for himself. Other than that, Arjuna quitted from the company and finally had all the time to do what he liked. Basically doing his work from home and stopped seeing people. 

This was Arjuna’s perfect envoriment. Only him and Karna. Sometimes going out for fun, but mostly kept themselves alone. Heaven. Arjuna had never been so happy in his life. 

No longer need to mask and service people? Check.  
  
Really spending time on what he liked? Check.  
  
Having Karna always beside him? Check.

Life was good. They went to another check up, this time on a good hospital because Arjuna wanted to see it for himself. Everything was well. 

Watching Karna playing in the pool? Check. 

Karna loved playing with water and Arjuna never thought that the day he would really use the pool would come. He really made it just for aesthethic purpose. Arjuna didn’t like to swim that much. But he was glad he made the pool. Because he would never let Karna go to the public pool. Nobody should look at Karna’s body. Nobody! This Karna belongs to Arjuna.

Having satisfying sex life? Check.

But don’t worry, they didn’t do it every night. Twice to three times a week, yes. But Arjuna was very gentle and considerate. Especially when the belly had gotten some size at the fourth month.

He was moving in and out rythm with Karna’s breath. The light moans were angelic. Karna held on Arjuna’s back as the man thrusted inside him. 

The bed was a good one, there weren’t any creaking noises or something that could cover Karna’s little moans. The room was only filled with their slapping bodies, the wet sound from the thursts, and their breath.

Both coming closer to the end, Arjuna paced up. The hands were holding him even tighter. Arjuna kissed his mate, shoved his tongue inside as he moved. Karna’s mouth might be occupied, but he was making pleasant sounds. He was enjoying it.

Arjuna pulled out until halfway and pushed quick and hard, going in as deep as he could. And he shot his cum inside. Karna’s insides were twitching in pleasure as he came. The dick inside him could feel it.

Arjuna smirked in satisfaction. He kissed Karna once again. He grabbed some tissued from the end table beside his bed and cleaned Karna’s leaking juices. 

They cuddled and hugged each other and went to sleep. Arjuna loved hugging Karna from behind as he could stick his nose and kiss on the nape. He really liked this part.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A few hours after, Karna was awoken up as he felt something hitting on the right side his head. He looked up and found Arjuna... not him, but the other Arjuna calling on him. “Oi, wake up. I haven’t got my turn yet.”

“Oh, Black... haven’t seen you for some time.” Karna said as he rubbed his eyes and then looked at this ‘Arjuna’. He laid down on his back as he looked up.

Black pouted and grab on Karna’s hand. “I’m here to fuck. We can chat later.” He said and pulled the man. He flipped Karna and grabbed on his asscheek, spreading them while pushing his sick in. The first few thrusts was quite pushy. But after that, it got easy.

Black moved as he held on Karna’s slim waist. Unlike Arjuna, this guy doesn’t like to service people at all. Black would never do foreplay or prepare Karna with his fingers. There was even once he forced Karna to blow him while grabbing on the white hair.

And his thrusts were mostly fast and quick. Black didn’t care about being considerate. He only fucked like he wanted. But it felt pretty good for Karna because this Black was still technically his mate. 

Black smirked and went down while thursting. He licked on the back of Karna’s ears. He pinched on the pink nipple. It hurted a bit as the pinch twisted his nipple a bit. Arjuna would never do this.

“Hm? You’re close? Not so fast,” Black stopped moving. Karna looked back and the man was smirking quite evilly. “You do it.” Black commanded. He certainly didn’t want Karna to just have fun enjoying his work. 

Karna was close and wanted to cum, so he automatically moved on his own. He moved his ass back and forth so he could feel the dick moving inside him. He wasn’t fast enough to make himself feel the best.

But Black wasn’t done yet. He wasn’t getting enough just by that. He hadn’t been coming out lately because damned Arjuna was too happy and content. He tried to mess with Arjuna when Karna was sleeping, but Arjuna ended up chatting with him like a friend. It was so boring. 

“You’re too slow!” Black complained and proceeded to move again. Arjuna might enjoy those slow ones, but not Black. He grab on Karna’s hair and pulled it as he fucked the man. He breathed out as he shot his load. Finally, he could feel good.

Karna laid down again as soon as Black pulled out. He was fucked in half-awake state, so he would like to went back to sleep. He closed his eyes and didn’t even bother getting the covers over him.

But of course, Black wasn’t letting it happen. He shook the man and woke him up again. “Oi, I’m bored. Play with me!” He ordered. “I’m also hungry, make something for me.”

So Karna had get up. He dressed up and made some omelet for Black. He served it and they played chess at the living room as Black ate. Karna was playing the game sleepily, only to entertain this mate of his. Arjuna bought a good chessboard for Karna. The one used for tournaments. Every pieces were crafted by hand and coated.

“Khh! I can’t believe! How the fuck am I losing again? How many times did I lose so far? 41 times? Tch.” Black complained as he quickly finished his omelet that he abandoned halfway because he got to think how to win. But he lose again.

“I’m just better than you, it’s nothing you should be bothered about.” Karna told the man flatly. His lines were usual and he meant no harm. Just merely stating a fact. 

But Black wasn’t happy with it. “You’re going to play until I win.” 

And so they played another nine matches. In which Karna was sleeping every Black’s turn because he took too long to make a move. He would wake Karna again when he was done. 

Finally, he won a match when it was almost five at the morning. So far, their score was 17-49. Black was losing streak. Karna was just good in chess, he also played turn based war games in the old laptop Arjuna used to use. 

So that Black had won, the game was over. Black proceeded on watching the TV and snack on the chips. He opened netflix and clicked on the movie he wanted to watch. He had a list full of them inside his head.

The thing was, while Arjuna didn’t remember anything when Black took over. Black remembered some parts of the time of Arjuna’s control. Black could be active at the background. So there were movies he already watched part of them as Arjuna. He need to rewatch them again for the full movie. Damn spoilers!

Karna totally had fell asleep next to him and his head fell down to Black’s shoulder. Black let him stay that way while he watched the movie. Because Black did acknowledge Karna as his mate and he liked him. Karna was very accepting of him and the only person whom Black could communicate with aside from himself. So yeah, basically Black did cared for Karna despite of his rough and rude attitude. 

Black wanted Karna for himself as well. Just like how much Arjuna wanted him. They were basically sharing Karna. Only with Arjuna dominating the whole time because Black only came out once in a while.

What belonged to Arjuna also belonged Black. Because their dicks were basically the same dick, ‘your kid is my kid too’. Black rubbed a bit on the round belly, feeling the buldge as his eyes were onto the screen.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

How pissed Arjuna was when he found out the next morning that his other self had came out and watched so much movies that Arjuna felt so tired. And the worse of it, he woke up with Karna beside him. His mate was sleeping on the couch.

 _What did you do, Black!?_ Arjuna internally yelled at the other him but Black wasn’t responding. He was sleeping... or maybe just ignoring Arjuna. 

“Karna...” Arjuna gently called the pale man. “If you want to sleep, please go to the bed.” It was still six at the morning and they didn’t have to worry about working hours. They could sleep until noon. Basically a free life.

Karna opened his eyes and blinked twice. He smiled at Arjuna. “Oh, welcome back.” Karna said and smiled to Arjuna.

Arjuna was so shocked when he found out Karna knew about his other personality. It revealed when Arjuna was speaking to Black outloud telling him to shut up and somehow Karna who was supposed to be sleeping, saw it on his way on getting water. 

Arjuna thought that Karna would be creeped out with this and he tried to lie. Karna told him that he knew Black and they had chatted a few times when Arjuna was out.

He was quite bothered with this fact. Arjuna wondered if he should be happy with Karna truly accepting him in his weirdest part, or should he be sad because Karna had to experience Black’s emergence for multiple times. 

“I’m back.” Arjuna kissed his mate after the morning smile. At least, for now, he was happy. Arjuna had yet to know that Black had also fucked his mate. Because Arjuna didn’t like sharing. Not even with himself.


	12. (BAD END pt.01)We will never meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 7. This is the actually my main idea on how to end this fic, but changed it due to the angst.  
> I had the new vampire AU in my head, but I cant write them down because this ending kept bugging me.
> 
> So this basically the true ending of this fic. The previous ending was kind of forced out and I typed bullshit lol.

_I’m sorry, Arjuna, my little brother. I’ll have to break my promise._

.  
.  
.

It was just a short-lived dream. Arjuna’s visits lasted for almost seven years. Karna’s little hope of Arjuna coming back was no longer there. It had been three weeks since that day Karna informed his condition and brushed it off as a ‘joke’. Arjuna didn’t come to see him anymore. Karna secretly waited this long to see if the man would return or not. He didn’t. 

Karna had waited enough. Dwelling like this would not do any good. It was way easier not to hope at all. For Arjuna had abandoned him once again. But Karna was fine with this. He knew they had nothing in between them but a chain on his neck. 

Having found a cheap place to stay at a small town quite far from the city, Karna bid his goodbye to his home for fifteen years. It had come to this. He packed his stuff, called the moving truck, and moved all his stuff to his new home.

A very cheap small house was his new place. The rent was half-price from his old room. This was small town after all, there weren’t many people here. He sorted all his stuff after cleaning up the place. Slowly and carefully, he took rests in between because he didn’t want to anything bad to happen.

Living in small town meant the people would gossip more. Since everyone knew each other. When Karna had gotten a bit bigger, people started to talk about him. The elderly especially, they weren’t friendly to him and often talked badly of him. Not that he care though. For him now, what mattered the most was his child.

Months passed with Karna only thinking about his child. Nothing else mattered. He ate healthy and kept his body fit for the baby.

It was night time when Karna felt it coming. His water broke. In pain, he slowly grabbed some towel and laid down on the wooden floor. It hurt so bad that he screamed and cried as he tried to push. It was hard hour of painful and tiring process with no help. He give birth in that house alone.

When he heard that cries, Karna kept himself up despite of how tired he was. He picked the towel he had readied earlier and cleaned the baby. Then, he warped the little life and put him on the bed. After the baby calmed down and slept, Karna passed out. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna was very glad that his son was not an omega like him. Meant, Karna didn’t to worry about Nitya being frowned by people. With him being an alpha, life would be more easy for him. He didn’t have to experience heat or any annoying stuff. 

Karna had worked hard to support his son. He wanted the best for the boy. But being separated with his bond for years was putting a heavy strain on his body. But he kept himself strong because he needed to take care of the boy.

One year, it was still passable without major problems, with heat coming once a month. Then, gradually became twice a month after the second year. At the third year, it became irregular and painful. But Karna ignored most of them. Only take supressants sometimes, because he wanted to save money. Spending it on his son more than himself.

At the start of the fourth year, Karna was already in process of going on. Slowly crumbling down day by day. But he still managed to work it out and stayed strong. He hid his pain and distress in front of his son. Karna taught Nitya books and words. Taught him how to read and write. 

The boy held his book as he sat on Karna’s lap. “Kaa-san, what’s this word mean?” The boy asked as he pointed to a word in the poetry.

“Ah, that word,” Karna explained the one word that could mean so many things. He had to do it in many sentences. Crosswords puzzle sure had expanded his vocabulary. And Karna’s interest in literature was passed down.

His love and dedication for Nitya buy him three more years. But no more. His body had turned pathetically weak. He got sick easily and was easily exhausted. But he still kept his job while ignoring his emerging heats because he just couldn’t afford a day off. Nitya had begged Karna to rest, but Karna wouldn’t listen. He wish he could, but they needed the money. Karna had to explain it thoroughly that he couldn’t take a day off. He had saved his holiday for Nitya’s school meeting.

It was his son that kept his soul intact. If Karna was alone, he would just waste himself somewhere. With his son, Karna was able to keep going on for sometime. But that too, had reached its limit. While he still kept working, Karna really couldn’t do much anymore. His was breaking down slowly and Nitya’s existence, while it helped supported him, that couldn’t replace Karna’s need for his bond. 

Prioritizing Nitya, Karna often skipped his own meals and give it to the boy. Only eating once a day because old man like him didn’t need much. The shop he worked in somehow had leftover biscuits and he got two boxes to bring home with. Karna, being so long deprived from sweet treats, indulged himself a box of the biscuits. It was really delicious.

Next thing after he ate them, he found himself dizzy and weak. And like that, he passed put and fell on the floor. Though, the next day, he continued his day like usual. Ignoring what had happened last night. Going to work feeling so bad that he fainted again and got sent to local hospital. He was given IV drops and went home. Because there was no medicine that could heal him.

At this point, he couldn’t work anymore and spend his days mostly laying down at home. Karna knew it himself that he probably wouldn’t last much longer. Karna was betting on himself, he thought that time would win. But he was wrong. Karna really hoped this agony would end quickly before he did. Even if his body had stopped torturing him, Karna probably wouldn’t recover anymore.

Nitya was really smart. He had read hard books and wrote some stories of his own. Karna had read his stories and they were good. Though, he wished his son to write more happy stories. Because all of his short stories were tragedy and very complex. It also had mature under-toning with major character deaths. 

“Hm, this is pretty good,” Karna said as he read the story his son had written, again another sad ending. But the protagonist died satisfied, so it might be a good ending for him. Karna smiled to the boy as he sat on his bed. “You’re getting better.”

“I am going to submit this to the publisher,” Nitya said as he took his papers back. “I don’t know if it’ll be accepted or not.”

So far, Nitya had been taking care of everything. Chores, cooking, selling their stuffs to pass on day by day. Watching his mother’s suffering daily, Nitya had grown into a person with grim personality. Apathetic, cold, and silent, slightly sinister with his misanthropic nature. He was often bullied by his friends, saying ‘your mom is a freak’. Karna imagined Nitya would probably marry with his books instead of another human.

Karna was regretful about this. He hadn’t give anything to this son of his. All he did was becoming a burden. Karna was very scared of what his son would be, if he had to go soon. And even at these time, Karna couldn’t forget about his brother. He wondered if Arjuna was doing okay with his wife. Did he had any children? Was he happy? 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Wait, how old are you again?” The editor guy asked after he eyed the first few pages of the story. He didn’t concentrate on reading. After all, what could a boy like this make? He’ll keep it though, just in case.

“Thirteen.” Nitya answered flatly. He had seen the man’s disinterest in him and he didn’t like faking smiles here and there. It was annoying. 

“Well, I’ll read this later. You can go home for now.” The editor said and shooed him away. 

Nitya sighed unhappily and left the building and hitch on a train and went home. He guessed his hard work was not enough. 

Next week, he received a call from that same editor that treated him like shit and asked to meet up again. Saying that his work was accepted and they would like to make a contract. He turned out to be a very good writer and his debut was became a best selling. His weirdly tragic content attracted so many people.

The first thing Nitya did with his success was to send Karna to hospital. The doctor told him that he probably wouldn’t be able to recover anymore. Not having his mate, overworking and neglecting his own body for years had caused serious damage. They only had a slight hope if having Karna’s bond would return to him.

Karna was weirdly calm about this. He smiled a little bit. “Sorry, I had only caused you inconvenience.” He apologized his son who visited him a lot.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nitya knew that he was born out of incest. He knew that his mother wasn’t accepted into their family for his body. The rest, he figured it himself. 

He wrote another book about this. About their family, secretly throwing sarcasm to them via his writings. His second best selling. Many were touched with the pain and tragedy and awareness of omegas were raised. Nitya donated most of the selling profits he earned from that book to the omega community.

Nitya had got enough attention from the literature community, being called the young genius. He got famous and many interviewed him about his creation and deeds. He let people took pictures of him. A young alpha that cared for the omegas.

It was on a rainy evening, Nitya waited outside the Pandava’s company with a black umbrella. He waited until the man he was looking for, came out. Arjuna was about to enter his car when the teen walked to him. Though, being stopped by a security, but that was enough. Arjuna had noticed him. The man looked fearful, and that expression was a nice view.

Arjuna gulped as he looked at the teen. That icy blue eyes were ones Arjuna could never forgot. That face looked so much like his own. That snow white hair was very familiar.

“Can I have a bit of your time?” Nitya asked. His face was cold and flat as closed his umbrella, demanding a ride on his car.

Arjuna ordered his driver to leave the car. “Get in.” He said and the teen nodded. He rode the car with the man who was his biologically his father.

“My name is Nitya. Nice to meet you,” the teen introduced himself as Arjuna started driving randomly. “Did I bother you?” He asked as he eyed the man. 

Arjuna wasn’t able to look straight to him. A moment of silence, only the sound from the rain and the rain-sweeper were heard. Nitya turned on the air conditioner and set it cold. Arjuna’s whole body was cold and he would like to turn it off, but didn’t dare to. That would be a direct confrontation with the teen. Instead, he apologized. For what he did. “I’m sorry,” Arjuna said. “Please forgive me.” 

Arjuna only wanted a sentence ‘I forgive you’. That only one sentence, then, he could forget. He had been living in constant regret and pain. He did abandoned Karna by his own choice because he chose everyone else. But he found nothing in this path he had chosen. If he could, he want to rewind and choose Karna instead. “Please forgive me.”

“I never thought you as my father or anything, but kaa-san is bound to you,” Nitya said as he tipped the moving fat cat figurine, sticked above the AC. “Do you want to see him?”

Arjuna was silent for a minute or so. He was having a discussion with himself. Years had passed, the son he never seen before had appeared in front of him. Arjuna never forgotten Karna, but he couldn’t bear looking at the brother of his. Karna was his own sin. Arjuna ran away from Karna and this son of theirs. 

There was no need for an answer. “It’s okay if you refuse,” he said as he sighed in relieve. He rested his head on the seat and looked in front of him. Another car and another was lining at the red light. The teen glanced to the man with a cold smile. One looked very Karna-like. “Your sin cannot be forgiven anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Arjuna asked as the light turned green and he started to drive after the car behind them pressed on their horn.

“I had to watch and listen. Kaa-san cried a lot when he got his heat. He was always lonely even when I was right beside him,” Nitya brushed his own fingers as he speak. “His condition got so bad since three years ago. Last month, he stopped responding to anyone, but the last name he called was you,” The diminishing mental state of an abandoned omega. “He probably wanted to see you.”

Arjuna drove to the small street and stopped there. “I want to see him,” Arjuna said after more thinking. “Where is he?”

Nitya chuckled lightly. “Well, it’s too late,” He said. “Actually, I’ve promised him not to bother you,” the teen said as he covered his mouth as he laughed lightly. “But dead people feel nothing. I have no reason to keep it anymore,”

Nitya dropped his hand and he looked at the man with sinister expression. His eyes were empty, and his face was flat. He was a living corpse. “Dead people can’t forgive anyone. You will never be forgiven.”

The teen opened the car door and pulled his umbrella, opening it under the rain. He looked at his father once again. “Well then, goodbye,” his cold eyes looked down to the man. “stranger.” 

Nitya was rather a disconnected person. He never had meaningful relationships with anyone. If hypothetically speaking, a person died in front of him. He would feel nothing. It was his defense mechanism from watching his mother’s suffering over years, yet, unable to do anything. To stop himself from being hurting, he closed his heart and became a cold person. He didn’t shed any tears when his mother died. For Nitya, his mother had died so many times. 

Nitya was glad that his mother had passed away. Finally, they were relieved from the pain of seeing each other.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	13. (BAD END pt.02)Goodbye

Since then, Arjuna read all of Nitya’s books. Including his short stories and some special editions. They were filled with painful stories, spiraling around life and death. No one was truly happy. From these writing, Arjuna could see how his son’s self was. And his second book, which was a story about Karna showed the true self of him. A shell of an empty person, an imitation of emotions. It was like, Nitya was speaking directly to him.

Just like how Arjuna abandoned Karna, he also subsconciously neglected Nitya. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose. But a wounded person couldn’t properly express emotions or love. Nitya had been staying at Karna’s side until the last seconds of his life. As he child, he did everything he could to please his mother. 

Being the top in his class, cooking, chores, giving massages, keeping quite despite of being bullied because of his freak mother. The boy never once caused problems. But no matter what he did, Karna couldn’t truly smile. All he did was those kinds of superficial ones, the one he showed to the customers. It has no feelings behind it. 

What to do when the only person you loved was dying? 

He did nothing. He wasn’t able to do anything. As a boy, Nitya could only listen as his mother cried secretly in the bathroom. Though, when he came out, his face had already recovered. It started sometimes, then every night. Added with the heat coming to mess with his head, Karna tried to relieve himself. But it never did worked. 

In desperation, Karna tried to sleep with someone in his heat. But it only gave him pain that made his condition worse. It was a really bad choice. He ended up bleeding and puking for three days straight. The wounds took too long to heal.

Not knowing a proper way to love, all Karna did was overworking himself. Showering his son with nice things and gifts instead of buying his own medicines. It was like Arjuna who used to gift things to Karna. They had no way to express their feelings properly. They were broken, empty people. 

Again. Again. Again. Again. Nitya tried to fix his mother. They were all in vain. Nitya could only sit beside Karna, watching him day by day decaying into a living corpse. He became less responsive and was silent the majority of time. Nitya had to call him a few times just for a nod. His soul was already dead at this time. Only a bits of him left on his body.

In order to protect his small weak self, Nitya became indifferent. The emotions of fond and nostalgic were deleted from his brain so that he could watch without hurting himself. No, he still cared about Karna, he still loved his mother. But he just felt nothing once he became a corpse. That was just a ‘thing’. Dead people couldn’t feel anything, Nitya had done his best to show his affection in Karna’s lifetime. That was enough.

He had done his best. And the best didn’t always mean success. A fish couldn’t fly no matter how hard they tried. It just wasn’t their place.

That book was filled with so many words of curses, wrath, and despair. The writer was writing down his self-hate for what had happened to his mother. The line ‘If only I was never born’ recycled so many times. The author was unable to love himself.

That night, Arjuna dreamt about Karna and their son again. He re-watched Karna’s alone days in his mind after he re-read the book for the fifth time. He called for Karna as loud as he could, Karna couldn’t hear him. He tried to touch Karna, his hands just moved passed him.

Arjuna watched Karna’s crying in the bathroom as he touched himself, feeling so lonely.  
He saw Karna giving birth at the floor alone.  
He saw Karna feed their son, looking so tired.  
He saw Karna working overtime despite of being in heat.  
He saw Karna coming home and their little son jumped and hugged him  
He saw Karna fall down and passed out many times.  
He saw Karna reading their son’s works and thought how badly he had messed up as a parent.  
He saw Karna counting his days, feeling nothing, simply empty.  
He saw Karna laid down weakly on his hospital bed with their son next to him, holding that cold hand, silently watching him die. 

As Karna closed his eyes and breathe his last, Nitya turned back and look at his father. “The end. Kaa-san’s story ends here. From this point is just your imagination,” The teen got up from the chair and walked to the window. It was dark pitch black outside. The dim and small light in the room only showed Karna’s corpse on the bed. “What you say here, are all inside your head. Kaa-san will not hear them.”

Arjuna took the chair, he sat down and held on that hand. Freezing cold, just like an ice. But Karna looked beautiful. “Karna, I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry... I wanted to fix this. Please give me another chance. I promise, this is the last time.” 

“Dead people cannot forgive anyone,” Nitya sat across him, on the other side of the bed, with another chair. He looked at his father with that face of a living corpse. “You will never be forgiven.”

“Even so, I want to apologize,” Arjuna said as he touched Karna’s cheek. His fingers brushed on that pale skin and his thumb trailed on the red mark under his eye. “Karna, please forgive me.”

Nitya looked down to his mother’s face. “Kaa-san always believed actions speaks louder than words,” the said and he eyed his father next. “Even if kaa-san cannot forgive you, I can do that for you.”

Black who stood behind him showed him a hunting knife on his face. Arjuna looked at the blade with fear and cold sweat. He slowly took that knife into his hands. He pointed it on his neck and his hands were trembling. 

Nitya looked straight to the dark eyes. His blue and cold ones looked souless. He was like abyss, the more Arjuna stared into those eyes, he was sucked deeper. “Shove that into your neck. If you show me the bravery, I will forgive you.”

Arjuna’s hands trembled so fast that he dropped the knife. “I see, you still can’t do it,” Nitya took the blade on his hands and this time, he pointed on his own neck. “Can’t be helped then. I’ll do it again this time.” The young man said and he pierced the knife into his own neck with little effort. 

Blood sprouted out like rain from his neck as he twisted the blade. The red stained the sheet and Karna’s face was stained. Because he was unable to kill himself, he had to watch his son die again. The young man’s head fell on the bed, and Arjuna watched the two corpses. Arjuna’s hands were bloody as he looked down. He was the killer.

How many times had Arjuna saw this? He had lost count. 

Nitya’s demand was easy. He wanted one of them to die. One of them had to reprimand for their sins. It was always Nitya who had to die. Arjuna was too much a coward to do it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna got the lastest release of his son’s series. It was another tragedy, oh, his son never wrote any happy stories. 

The story started with the protagonist that slowly decended into madness as he lost his lover. But he was too good at being ‘the best’, nobody could see his true color. When he broke down, his wife, siblings, parents were all disgusted with him and locked him in his room. 

That night, Arjuna dreamt the same again. The cycle started with Karna screaming in pain, he breathe as deeply as he could as he tried to push his child out from him. 

Next, he took care of the child, humming a song as he cradled the baby. Karna’s smile was still a pure one. He could still feel and define the emotion ‘happy’ back at this time. Arjuna sat beside him and looked at their baby.

Nitya remembered well, it was on his sixth’s birthday that he last saw his mother’s true smile. They sat at the restaurant and Karna ordered special kid’s steak for his son and a glass water for himself. How happy the child was as he dig into the steak. “Kaa-san, you’re not eating?”

“Ah,” Karna smiled at the boy. “I had it at earlier at work.” He spoke of a lie. Karna was never good at lying.

Arjuna watched as he stood at their table. He tries to touch Karna, but his hands passed trough the man.

He watched Karna got up from his bed, leaving the sleeping boy, and go to the bathroom. He took off his pants and touched himself as the wave of heat hit him. He fingered himself as deep as he could and stroked his dick. He couldn’t cum and he lost the build up. He laid on the cold ground and looked up.

Arjuna wanted to hold him. He wanted to embrace the man and say ‘I’m not leaving you anymore.’ He had tried that attempt so many times and Karna just couldn’t see him.

He watched Karna trying to sleep with a random guy. He was too lonely that he thought anyone could do. The guy was quite a manwhore, he simply shoved his dick inside and wasn’t even considering it when Karna asked him to stop. Thanks to that, Karna bled and walked home so slowly. 

He got a fever the next day. He went to the toilet a few times to throw up. He still went to work like that. He was sweating cold and really pale for the whole day. His body were trembling and he had to go to the restroom a few times because he was shoving in some papers into his hole. He needed to change them a few times.

When he got home, he asked his eight years old son to cook his own meal as he went to bed. Laying on his side and tried to sleep. He didn’t bother change his shirt. But closed his eyes, feeling so heavy but he didn’t actually sleep. Soon, he was called by the boy, asking for attention. “Sorry,” Karna apologized. “I’m feeling tired now...” and he closed his eyes again.

Then, it went like usual, Arjuna had to rewatch the whole story and he ended up watching Nitya holding on the cold hand as he watched his mother die again.

The young man walked to the window and looked to the pitch black outside again. Arjuna sat at the chair and touched Karna’s face. Only now that he had turned a corpse, Arjuna could touch him. Cold. 

It was all too late. Even if Arjuna wanted to thorw away ‘everyone else’ now, it was too late. Karna was gone. He couldn’t forgive Arjuna anymore. The dead couldn’t forgive anyone. 

“Kaa-san really loved you until the end, he made me promise that I should never bother you,” Nitya said as he looked out the window. “He’s the only person who loved the real you,” the young man glanced back. “Kaa-san deserve better. This is all your fault.”

It was Arjuna’s fault. All of this. Because he bit on Karna out of lust that night, he has caused Karna’s whole life to be this mess. Karna could have bonded with the person he really wanted. He could have children with the person who cared for him. He could die a happy man. Arjuna robbed him from all of those and then gave him this life. A lonely life filled with just pain and constant suffering.

The knife was given to him again by Black. “Show me that you are really sorry, then I will forgive you.” The young man said across.

Arjuna slowly raised it up pointed it on his neck. He dropped the knife again. He cried as he looked down to the knife. He couldn’t do it again. 

Sighing, Nitya took the knife to his hands. “You still can’t do it?” He complained and killed himself again. He was starting to get bored being the one that had to die every time.

Arjuna heard a click from the door. He went to it and tried to open the door. He was locked in the room. His family locked him here. 

Arjuna hit on the door, kicked it, pushing it, he grabbed one the door knob, forcing it open. He pulled it as hard as he could and it suddenly opened. Revealing a blue sky in front of him, in a place he was very familiar with as the birds chirped at the morning.

He turned back to look inside the room. But it wasn’t Karna’s room from back then. It was a cold, dark and empty room. The only light source into the room was the door Arjuna was holding open. Karna was in there, standing, very well alive, in the t-shirt Arjuna saw him last time wearing. The beautiful man was looking at him very affectionately.

“Sorry. It’s just a joke,” Karna smiled a bit. “Please forget it.” He chuckled.

Arjuna remembered this scene of his past. It was here that he decided he leave. He stood at the door, looking inside the room, where Karna stood there, seeing him off. “I see...” Arjuna spoke of the same words as he did back then.

“Ah,” Karna nodded to him. Eyes closed, with a satisfied smiled plastering. “You should get going now.”

_Don’t go!_

_Don’t leave!_

_Don’t run away!_

_Stay!_

_Please stay!_

_I don’t want to regret anymore!_

Arjuna tried to fight his own body. But it moved unaligned with his will, no matter how much he screamed no, his body still closed the door, and he saw Karna for the last one time. The smile was there until the end. Their goodbye.

He never saw Karna anymore after that.

Arjuna left him in that room, all alone in that darkness. 

.  
.  
.  
.


	14. (BAD END-2 pt.01) Reunion

Karna had been hospitalized for a week or so. He wasn’t getting better in anyway. It was impossible since the first place. Karna was proud that Nitya would do so much for his sake, but honestly, Karna prefer to just stay home. What was the point of being in hospital for an illness that no one could fix? What a waste of money.

Karna laid on the hospital bed, closing his eyes as he had nothing and no motivation to do anything. He just had no one to talk with unless Nitya came, which was why he preferred to stay home and see more of his son. Plus, he could still do little chores. The nurses didn’t really talk to him. They treated him just like a thing. 

The door opened and someone entered the room. No, it wasn’t his son. Karna remembered this scent. The one he had been missing for years. The warm hand was brushing the white long bangs from Karna’s face as the man slowly opened his eyes. Such a sad face, looking down as if he was about to cry. 

Karna couldn’t help but smile. Ah, he was just really happy. His heart that had been cold and lonely for years, it suddenly felt as if it was still alive. Warmth filled up his chest. A drop of tears fell onto the pale cheek. “Why are you here?” Karna’s voice was light, weak, and small.

Arjuna who sat on the chair beside the bed slowly opened his mouth after a moment of silence. He wiped his tears with his sleeve. “He told me about you...” 

The Karna he remembered was gone. This Karna was weak, older, skinnier, his hand was very light when Arjuna held on it. Karna who used to be beautiful was turning into a broken, half-alive human. Arjuna could see it in those blue eyes. They used to be cold and quite intimidating, but now, they just looked tired and lifeless. His hair was longer but duller. 

“I see,” Karna sighed lightly and closed his eyes for a moment. A part of him was happy to see Arjuna after thirteen years, another part was upset because his son had broken their promise. If he knew it would be like this, Karna wouldn’t have told him anything. Anyway, it has been done. Karna had no power to turn back time or to be angry at his son. “How’s your wife?” The ill man asked. He was genuinely concerned about her and Arjuna’s livehood. “Do you have any children?”

A smile of irony formed on Arjuna’s as he frowned at the same time. He snorted, his face showing disgust. “She divorced me three years ago,” Arjuna said as he touched the tips of Karna’s fingers. “I couldn’t have sex with her...and she rarely come home at night.”

The stress and emotional strain caused him to be impotent. Arjuna was unable to have children with her or even bed her. She went outside and had her own men to please her. Arjuna didn’t really care as their relationship was never based on love or commitment. He let her do anything she wanted, and vice versa. When she asked for a divorce, Arjuna simply nodded and signed the paper.

“Mother is very disappointed with me.” Arjuna said and then sighed. He didn’t really care anymore. He was just tired being a good son. Their mother had tried so hard to fix her beloved son’s illness. She sent therapists to him, talked to the experts, forcing her son to drink the traditional medicine. 

At first, she thought it was because Arjuna just disliked his wife. Kunti brought women trying to fix him. Arjuna jokingly told her ‘I’m into guys.’ She tried to ‘wake’ her son. But Arjuna just wouldn’t bat an eye to her. Now, their relationship was very strained. With the rest of his brothers as well. Bhima was certainly enraged when he knew Arjuna got divorced. Calling the ex-wife a bitch.

It didn’t matter anymore now. Now, after years living in numbness, today, Arjuna felt something inside him revived. Arjuna cursed himself so many times for leaving Karna that morning. He regretted it for years. And now, he had to look at the complications Karna got because of his cowardice. Arjuna understood that he didn’t deserve any forgiveness at this point. But still. “I’m sorry, Karna... for leaving you alone. If it’s still possible, I want to stay with you... this time, forever.”

For so long, Karna had forgotten the definition of happy. Now, it just came back to him. So easily. This body of his had made him into a soulless creature. “It’s pointless... you’ll just hurt yourself with that.” Karna looked away from the man, to the window at his right side.

Karna disliked this room. It was empty. He was alone. Nitya could have placed him in shared room, but the teen was overprotective. He feared Karna might be treated wrong because of his sex. Even though this level of overprotectiveness was unneeded for a useless old man. “Arjuna,” Karna called the name as he looked back to his bond.

“What?”

“I am a failure. I couldn’t give anything to that child... I hope you can give him something.” 

Arjuna sighed as he smiled. “Don’t ask for the impossible. He hates me. You have to do that yourself.”

And Arjuna returned to see Karna the next day, the day after that, and he kept coming. He didn’t miss a day and would stay for an hour just to sit there and talk about their son, the rests were the useless small talk. Nitya didn’t want to talk to Arjuna. Even if they met in the hospital or passed at Karna’s room, Nitya would never respond to Arjuna’s greetings toward him. He would left whenever Arjuna arrived and go somewhere.

Nitya couldn’t get it why his mother accepted man once again. Or that, Arjuna wanted to stay and form another ‘relationship’ with his mother. What they did seemed illogical considering what had happened between them and the incident caused this, made it even weirder. Nitya brought Arjuna here so that Karna could feel physically better. Instead, they held on each other, as if they were really lovers at the first place. 

The two could sense the sadness. They both wasn’t able to find happiness without the presence of one another. That was enough reason.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Karna stayed in the hospital for the next three months and the unexpected happened. The doctor and nurses were shocked because Karna actually got better. He could walk outside now without being pushed on a wheelchair. His appetite got better day by day and now he complained about the yucky hospital meal and that he wanted something that had real taste. Just by seeing Arjuna daily healed him. 

”How’re you feeling?” Arjuna said with cheerful tone as he sat down, holding on his coat. “The doctor told me, you can go home next week,”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. His below shoulder length hair covered half of his face. His face was getting more expression compred to before, even if he was still flat. His eyes rolled just now and he was more active. “I hope the house isn’t too messy when I get home.” 

“I can send a maid to your house. You’re getting better but you’re not supposed to do heavy work yet,” Arjuna offered. His hands reached to Karna’s bang and brushed them behind his ears. A little bit older, but Karna was still a beauty. But both of them were getting older anyway. 

Arjuna continued, his finger brushed on the pale cheek. “It’ll be great if I’m allowed to visit at the weekends too,” then he laughed lightly. “I bet Nitya will not like me visiting.”

“Hmph, I think so too.” 

“You’re supposed to say the opposite there.”

“Sorry,” Karna’s brows frowned but he was laughing, amused and worried about their son. “But I hope you will come... even if it just sometimes...” the laughs dispersed, replaced with sadness as Karna looked down.

Arjuna didn’t like seeing that expression. When he just came, Karna showed that face everyday. It was painful to watch. Arjuna would like to see Karna smile more, even if it would be hard. And their family had yet to know about them. “Karna.”

“Hm?” Karna raised his head and looked to Arjuna. 

“That...” Words were hard to be spoken out loud. Arjuna could never speak it out loud. His mouth just closed itself before the words came out. “That... I...l— I know it’s too late and I am not supposed to say this...” he paused a moment and gulped. “I... love you.. sorry, I know that sounded like a bullshit.”

Karna stared at the man in silent. They both stared at each other in long silence. Arjuna didn’t know what to say next, he never had confessed or saying this kind of line. He just didn’t know how to continue and so he waited for Karna to say anything. But the man sat there and keep looking at Arjuna with his flat face. 

Arjuna forced a defeat smile and tried to hide his lost composure. “Sorry, you don’t have to say anything.” Arjuna cursed himself. _Why am I feeling disappointed about this!? Who do I think I am? After all I did... of course Karna can’t just say he love me._

Arjuna was about to open his mouth once again, to excuse himself to go home, when a hand reached to his face. Cupping his cheek gently, Karna spoke. “Ah, I know. You’ve told me.”

Arjuna’s jaw dropped and he looked at Karna in disbelief. He didn’t remember anything like that. Arjuna was sure he never told Karna about his feelings. “When?”

“Long time ago... ‘he’ told me.” Karna answered as he pulled his hand back. 

And Arjuna wanted to jump to the sea. How much had Karna heard from Black and just what they do, Arjuna didn’t dare to ask at all. No, the fact that Karna knew about Black and was fine with Arjuna was already bad enough. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After Karna was discharged, he was given straight doctor’s orders not to do any hard work and stay home. And the doctor talked to Arjuna as well, outside the Karna’s room, telling him to initiate ‘physical intimacy’ regularly because it was what Karna’s body really needed. 

Arjuna did visit him at every weekend, sometimes at night of usual days, bringing food and gifts. He go diligently despite Karna lived so far away at the countryside which Arjuna had to drive an hour to go there. Nitya opened the door for him with unpleasant face everytime. The teen said nothing and let him enter the house. 

Their house was small and mostly empty despite of the years they had lived here. The living room was just a table and a TV. Karna and Nitya shared room as well. Arjuna couldn’t believe Karna still used his bed from two decades ago. That bed could be blamed for Karna’s sore pain.

Nitya never joined them and would go on secluding himself in the bedroom. Locking the doors until Arjuna left. He always did that. No matter what kind of delicious food Arjuna bought for them, Nitya would never put any of those ‘trash’ into his mouth.

But tonight, it was Karna who opened the door. “I bought rollcake,” Arjuna entered the house and said as he raised the box.

Karna cut the cakes and prepared for both of them. Arjuna sat down beside him. The couch was a new one. Last week, it wasn’t here. Apparently, Nitya just bought it because he suddenly felt the need of couch. It wasn’t like Arjuna’s expensive couch, but this was pretty amazing and Karna was really pleased with it. They finished the cake and Karna went to wash the plates.

“Where’s Nitya?” Arjuna asked as Karna returned to the seat. Because Nitya would at least glare coldly at him once every time he visited.

“He said he’s staying over at his friend’s house tonight...”

Arjuna blinked twice as he raised his brows. Arjuna was surprised with that. He thought Nitya was anti-social and would only talk to Karna. He talk to others for necessity and would be mostly silent. Hearing Nitya staying at a friend’s house was, somehow making Arjuna really happy. Nitya was still his son after all. “What kind of friend?” Arjuna asked with a very wide smile.

“I don’t think he mean it.” Karna answered as he shrugged. “He doesn’t have any friends except for his editor.”

“Eh?” Arjuna’s brain processed the conditions. A lie about staying at friend’s house and a new couch, leaving them together alone. Arjuna instantly knew what their son was trying to tell them. Because like the doctor said, Karna needed more than just seeing and talking with Arjuna. He had returned on taking large amount of suppressants and it wasn’t recommended. Seeing Arjuna had it’s good and bad parts.

While Arjuna was busy thinking about this favor his son gave him, he noticed a scent. The sweet scent he hadn’t smell for sometime. “Karna... you...” 

Karna realized that Arjuna was looking at him with the lustful eyes. “Sorry, I’ll take my meds.” He said and was to get up. But Arjuna pinned him down and the smell became more and more heavy. Suppressants couldn’t kept the heat down forever especially with Arjuna kept seeing him. 

After so long being unable to get hard, Arjuna couldn’t believe he just got turned on only by the smell. He leaned down to Karna and kissed him, putting his tongue inside Karna’s mouth. Hotly, passionately, both of them hadn’t felt this for years. Arjuna slided his hands under Karna’s shirt, trailing down and grab the dick, stroking it, rubbing the tip. That felt so good and Karna accidentally let out a gasp. His cheeks reddened, eyes sheepish, looking up to his bonded Alpha whom his body missed so badly.

“You came just from that?” Arjuna felt his hand so sticky. It wasn’t even twenty seconds yet. They had just started. “Just how badly sexually frustrated are you? ...you should take care of this.”

Karna blushed. He covered his mouth and looked away. “I can’t. I tried a lot of times...” he said and slowly looked back, melancholic blue stared on the dark eyes.

Arjuna sat up and took off his shirt. He pulled off Karna’s rubber head pants and he went to Karna’s dick. Arjuna kissed the tip as he stroked, then, he licked it. He put it into his mouth and sucked it. He shoved a finger into the hole. It was very tight. All while Karna grabbed on the dark hair while letting out sensual sounds from his lips. “Ah... that’s— enough...” he came again and Arjuna easily swallowed the juices. He proceeded on licking the dick clean.

Karna felt his hole was getting wetter and Arjuna shoved a second finger inside. He hadn’t felt this good for so long. But the thing Karna missed the most was still the same. “I want... you inside... please?” the omega begged as his insides felt so hot and tingly.

Arjuna nodded. He pulled out his dick and positioned himself. He pushed in slowly. Karna was very tight, the sticky juices helped a lot, but the size was still hard to push in. Arjuna shoved his dick all inside Karna and waited a moment for Karna to get used with this. The omega was breathless just from this. 

The icy blue eyes slowly opened and Arjuna bent down to kiss him again. “Can I move?” He asked and Karna nodded. They continued kissing and Arjuna started to move slowly as Karna adjust himself with the penetration. He came again as soon as Arjuna moved.

After the insides were getting used back to Arjuna’s shape, he started to move faster. Thursting in and out as their bodies sticked onto each other. Hot breath and kisses were exchanged as they were both high from having their first intercourse after years of separation. It was good. It was amazing. Every thrust sent Karna flying. He leaked more and more. Arjuna let out a low groan as came inside his mate. 

Just by having physical connection, they were so happy. Like animals. Both of them hadn’t had sex for years. And this was giving them release if their pent up frustration. Arjuna looked into the blue eyes. He kissed on Karna’s cheek and then he pulled out. Karna’s body twitched as the dick left his body. The thick liquid leaked a bit from his hole. 

Slowly, he closed his eyes. Karna fell asleep soundlessly, feeling so much satisfaction and content. He didn’t feel empty anymore.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	15. (BAD END-2 pt.02)

Arjuna didn’t go home that night and stayed with Karna until the next morning. They were connected for so many times, fulfilling their inner vigorously desires. Lust and passion were expressed in every thrust. Hickeys and bite-marks were placed on the pale body. Karna’s body was so warm that he felt like he could melt away as he let out the lewd moans and gasps from his mouth. 

Karna screamed in ecstasy as he orgasm. The pleasure took over his head. Arjuna pushed deep, his was inside Karna’s wet and leaking hole. His whole length was inside his omega and he shot his seeds right into the womb. Not even a drip was leaked out. Arjuna came three times in this session of love making and all of them goes right into Karna’s womb.

Arjuna stayed plugged inside Karna for a moment. Karna looked up to him, flat faced. Usually, locking like this was performed by alphas who wanted to impregnate, well, to keep the seeds inside. Karna looked down and Arjuna was still plugged inside him. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to get pregnant at this age.” Karna said out loud, merely stating the fact. He was forty-three now. Totally an old man. Not that he had a problem with that. Karna liked children. But it just seemed unrealistic.

Awkwardly, Arjuna blushed red. “It’s not like I want to make kids...” he paused and hugged Karna. Hiding his face from Karna’s direct view. Their bare chest sticked together. “I just want to stay like this, for a while.” He wanted to do this at least once. Properly mating Karna the way he never did. 

Karna’s cheek reddened as well, this feels really good actually that his insides pulsated. He hugged back and they stayed plugged like that for some time. In silence, they held on one another. Arjuna kissed Karna’s temple as he pulled out slowly. Nothing leaked out from the hole. Arjuna sighed in satisfaction and smirked.

Arjuna laid down after Karna moved a bit to the left. They both laid on their sides and hugged more. Karna’s nose stick onto the man’s neck and shoulder. He wanted more of this smell. Karna closed his eyes as he breathe deeply onto Arjuna’s chest. In response, Arjuna also smell onto the white hair.

Ever since that, they would went out every Sunday nights. Saying that they had finally started dating was probably accurate, they finally do things like normal couples do. Go out together, having meals and walk, and then they went to hotel. Their dark past just went pass them. Sure it was painful and sorrowful, but they had weren't young anymore. Age had taught them different pain. All they want was the company of one another.

Karna had forgiven everything Arjuna did, and the man was trying his best making up for his mistakes, to be a good mate and father despite of their son never want to talk to him. They could only hope time could soften the young man's cold heart. Though, Arjuna doubt if Nitya would actually forgive him. After all, what he did was a very evil thing that had almost killed Karna. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna came for a visit again. He had bought food, snacks, and some books. But today was weekday. He came right after he left work. He went on buying the stuff, and went straight to Karna’s because Arjuna missed him and wanted to see him so badly. Lately, all he could think was Karna. 

He rung the bell and a moment later, the door was opened by Nitya, whose face was just as flat as always. Arjuna wondered if his son actually could smile or express any human emotion. Karna was pretty flat, but he could still smile and frown at times. But Nitya, Arjuna never saw it. The closest to an emotion the teen had showed was annoyance. 

“Good evening,” Arjuna greeted. But like usual, the teen ignored him and just walked away after he opened the door. Arjuna had to close and lock it himself. Then, he walked to the living room and put down all the stuff. Somehow, the air in the room was tense.

Karna sat at the middle of the couch silently as he glanced to Arjuna. And weirdly, instead of going to the bedroom and lock himself, Nitya stayed in the room. He sat on the single seat and put his legs on top the other. His elbow on the armrest as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. He looked very majestic, he was somehow Arjuna-like. But expressionless face like Karna. He was at least annoyed for sure.

“Sit down, Arjuna,” Their son ordered as if he was a king or something. Directly calling him by his name. No, this was okay. Nitya never called him father anyway. Arjuna didn’t deserve that. Calling with his name was better than just ‘oi’ or ‘hey’ at least. This was an improvement. “We have something to discuss.”

Arjuna nodded and sat down next to Karna on his left, the furthest from their son. That teen was supposed to be thirteen but here he was, looking very intimidating and both of his parents were actually scared of him. Nitya picked his cup of coffee from the table and took a sip as he watched his parents like a boss. “Well, start talking.” The teen ordered with chill tone. 

Karna shrugged in discomfort. Insecurities and fear showed on his face. He brushed on his own fingers because he was having inner panic attack. Arjuna looked at him in concern. "Arjuna," Karna called his name and paused a moment. "I... "

"What's wrong, Karna?" Seeing Karna in such distress made Arjuna want to hold him close, but Nitya was looking at him, with scary eyes. Wait, was he really angry or was it just his eyes? Arjuna couldn't differ at all. Because unlike Karna, Nitya's personality was more at the bad side, mix of both of his parents. He was a loner, but the one who wouldn't give a fuck about how others perceive him, unlike Arjuna. He also had Karna's lack of expression and his scary eyes, but he really was a scary person who will destroy people's life for someone he cared for while Karna was all looks but his heart was like hello kitty.

"Sorry," Karna frowned down and sighed. "I thought it was impossible... so I didn't took any pills. I was wrong," He raised his head and Arjuna seemed shocked and not very happy with the news. Karna saw it and he looked away. "Sorry." Karna said and apologized. 

Arjuna was left speechless for minutes. He certainly didn't expect this. Who would expect someone at their forties having a baby? But here they were, with the news. Again. This happened again. Karna sighed. He wondered if the short happiness he had just attained would be gone again. 

The two man were unable to speak. Karna was on verge, he would cry if he had to speak more. Arjuna was just too shocked and still doesn't know how to take this. Nitya looked at his phone and around seven minutes had passed. They were getting nowhere. Leaving their cynical son who spoke up for them. Ah, Nitya would like to complain to them about not using protection. He couldn’t believe his parents were this ‘stupid’.

"See? I've told you. It's pointless. I've made the appointment for tomorrow. Get rid of that thing." Nitya spoke up with sarcastic tone, but Karna didn't react. He sat there, looking down emptily and just that. Nitya looked to Arjuna in annoyed expression. "You should leave now. It was my mistake to bring you back."

Arjuna gulped. He didn't want to repeat the mistake once again. He had enough of living in constant guilt and self hate. This time, he wanted to do it right. Arjuna didn't want to leave Karna again. He already did twice. No. Arjuna thought hard about this. Nitya was making the most sense out of this. Abortion was the easiest way out of this. Or they could just keep living like this, this little family hidden from everyone else. 

"No..." Karna whispered lightly as he hugged his stomach. "I don't want to do that." He had enough of this. Nitya had been telling him that for two days straight. Karna had enough of it. 

"That's a very irresponsible thing to say," Nitya sighed in disappointment. He got up from the seat with his cup of coffee and walked away. He stopped and spoke, back facing the two adults. Nitya was just upset from this thing. "Just let me tell you, you're a failure of a parent," the teen looked back a glance. "I know you tried your best, but 'best' isn't enough to justify everything. You’ve caused me too much problems. Don’t you think I’m already enough for this? There’s no need for another person to suffer from your foolishness.”

“That’s too cruel.” Arjuna told him.

“Shut up. You’re the root of this problem.”

Those truthful words hurt very much. This was both of their fault. Their son was shaped into a very bitter person thanks to their idiocity. Arjuna stood up. His brows frowned and his voice was tone of sorrow. “I am not going to leave Karna alone this time. I will take responsibility for this,” Karna looked up as he heard those words. Hope suddenly appeared. “I promise.”

Nitya turned back to him. “Oh, how admirable. And? Where can I see the assurance for this?” He asked in a mocking tone. “‘I promise’ isn’t going to make it real.”

Arjuna paused and he glanced to Karna for a moment, giving him a smile filled with some fear, but he answered their son. “If Karna is fine with it, I will marry him.”

Karna was shocked to the core by those words and Nitya was silenced with that declaration. He was still holding his cup, so he drank it to calm himself down. So that he wouldn’t just throw this cup on Arjuna. He sighed. “You two are blood-related brothers. Are you seriously saying that? What about your ‘family’ you cared so much?” 

“I won’t let them do anything. I’ve decided on this,” Arjuna firmly answered and then his voice soften. “Can you trust me on this?”

The teen went to his room and locked the door. He gave no answer to that. His hand was a bit stiff for holding that cup the whole time.

After that, Arjuna took Karna out for a change of pace. They went outside even though it was ten at night and talked as they walked trough the empty streets. Since this wasn’t a city, and the population was mostly elderly, no one wandered around after sunset. 

It was better than being in that house for now because it was so tense. They were unsure about what comes next, but they had made some progress. Talking this to their mother wouldn’t be easy. The pregnancy was seven weeks old and Karna said this was the first time for years that he had a fought with his son. 

“I’ll talk to mother about this,” Arjuna said as he clasped on Karna’s hand.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

So, Arjuna informed Kunti that he had a family outside. An omega bonded to him and they had thirteen years old son. Kunti instantly hate that said omega even though Arjuna has just yet to reveal. She believed it was that lowlife’s fault that her son became ‘broken’ and she begged Arjuna to stop seeing her, in which she become even more shocked and disgusted when she found out it was a male partner.

She felt her blood pressure dropped and she say down, holding her dizzy head. She cursed that omega who had destroyed her son. And Arjuna told her that they were getting married as a second child was conceived. She cried. “Please, son. Don’t do that. There must be a way for you to be healed.” She said as she grabbed on Arjuna’s shirt.

“That’s impossible. He... Karna had almost died because I left him...” 

Her face paled up and her body trembled. Believing the son she abandoned had sought revenge by stealing her son away. “Poor Arjuna, you must be seduced by him... you’re just a victim of his. He tricked you.” She cried and cradled her son in her arms. “He’s using those children to trap you more!”

She really didn’t think of Karna even a tiny bit. “No,” Arjuna took off her hands from his body and pushed her away. “I was the one who raped him. I bit on him without his consent.”

“Lies... you’re lying...”

“No, this is the honest truth. I’m sorry,” Arjuna bowed slightly to her. Arjuna had failed his mother since the beginning, he was tired living a live he didn’t want. Now, he had decided that he would pursue Karna. Even if he was really late, but Karna gave him a chance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Since this was his second baby, the belly showed up a lot earlier. He was already bumping out at the third month. And was bigger than when he had Nitya, but this was partially because he got to eat good things everyday. Arjuna just bought food everyday and they weren’t really economically strained like when Karna was with Nitya. Karna mainly eat boiled carrots and radish most of the time back then.

And Arjuna started to stay for the nights that Nitya was super unhappy with. He shouldn’t had bought that couch if he know Arjuna would he using it to sleep.

Karna and Nitya were just walking out from the supermarket, they bought the vegetables and meat they need for dinner and some snacks. Usually, they would split the bags, but now, Nitya insisted he want to pick everything up. Despite of the cold demeanor and harsh words, he was a good boy deep inside. 

They went home and found Arjuna was waiting at their door. And as soon as the couple saw each other, they quickly hugged and they looked so happy. Karna because he naturally wanted to be close to his mate. And Arjuna, because he just couldn’t stop himself from doing so because he saw the bulge on Karna’s stomach and thought that it was so beautiful and irresistible.

So happy that Nitya wished the world would lost the word ‘love’. Oh, Karna just never showed that face before Arjuna came. He looked boorishly at them and took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He went inside, ignoring the idiot lovebirds outside. At least they weren’t doing it inside the house.

He went inside and started to unload the things from the bags. They were going to have omurice for tonight. He took the needed rice, eggs, tomato sauce, onions, and other materials. He chopped the onions and finally, the idiot lovebirds had returned from their small little world. Karna took over the cooking. Because if Nitya did it, he would only make two plates. It already happened once. 

They had the dinner together. But the whole time Nitya was looking at them with annoyance. “Can you two please stop acting so lovey-dovey in front of me?” The teen finally said it out loud. Karna and Arjuna stopped looking at one another and gave their attention to the boy. “I’m just an extra anyway.” He complained and quickly finished his rice.

Arjuna thought he could act fatherly here. So he tried to cheer him up. “One day, you will find your special person as well.” He smiled to the young man.

Nitya looked at him with unamused face as he chewed. Really really not pleased at all with such ‘wise’ words coming from a guy that messed up half of his life. “I hate humans. I’ll just die alone, somewhere with my tamagochi.”

Arjuna felt he just stepped on a landmine. At least his son was willing to talk to him now, even if it was mostly sarcastic dark stuff. “Don’t say that... That’s too dark. Try to open up a little bit.” Arjuna just couldn’t believe he would be saying this. He was the one who couldn’t open up to anyone except for Karna. And now he was telling his son to open up.

“Do you know what else can be opened up?” Nitya asked.

“What?”

“The door.” He answered and got up from the seat. He took the plate and went on washing it on the sink.

Karna could only try to cheer Arjuna. Yes. He knew he son was just misanthropic to the core. While he didn’t hate Arjuna as much as before, he still didn’t like him. At least, he had re-evaluated Arjuna now. But his liking to be alone was even worse that Arjuna’s. And his straight forward mouth knows no boundary when it comes to Arjuna. 

The doorbell rang. 

“I’ll open it.” Karna said as he went to the door. He opened it and two people he knew stood there. His mother and Yudhisthira.

They both looked at him in disgust and shock. His long sleeve t-shirt was showing his stomach and they found it an eyesore. Kunti stepped into the house and landed a slap on Karna’s face. She hated this man. Because of him, she had to suffer shame for birthing such a lowlife. She had to spend so much money to erase his connection to her. She had to live with bad feelings. She had to be ridiculed by her peers. She had to lose her beloved son. Karna had overstepped his boundaries.

The slap was really hard. The sound was very loud. Karna was shocked too that he got a slap as soon as he opened the door. He blinked twice, trying to register what had happened as he looked at his mother who glared at him with teary eyes.

Nitya who watched Karna being slapped quickly walked to them. Arjuna followed. He tried to pull his son back, no wanting him to deal with this. But Nitya fastem his pace to running. Arjuna shielded Karna behind him. Nitya snatched on her hair and slapped her as well. On the spot she slapped Karna. But he wasn’t letting go of her hair. Nitya looked down at her with the same cold eyes she hated the most. He wanted to slap her more. 

Things quickly escalated. Yudhisthira trying to defend Kunti, he punched the teen away until he fell down. But not until he slapped Kunti once again, the teen fell on his ass and stood back on his feet quite easily. He looked at the uninvited guest. The old lady’s hair was messy and the expensive hair ornament had fell down.

“Coming into stranger’s house and suddenly slap on people. Learn some manners, bitch.” Nitya insulted her directly. She came out of nowhere, barged into their house and hurt Karna. 

Yudhistira was triggered. How dare he spoke such a condescending tone to them, his elders. Such barbaric child. As expected Karna’s child. He was just as trashy as his mother. “Know your place, brat!”

Nitya titled his head a bit to the right. He smirked arrogantly to the guests. But that was all. He stopped speaking and let them solve the problem as he watched from the side. 

“Mother, please apologize to Karna,” Arjuna demanded as he looked at her with disappointment as he stood in front of Karna.

Yudhisthira glared at Karna and then to Nitya. “He’s the one who need to apologize! Such disrespectful brat.”

“I suddenly remembered that hitting people is bad now. I’m sorry for what I did, dear grandmother.” The teen apologized and nodded, even calling her with that. In serious note, he wasn’t apologizing at all. He was just indirectly insulting Kunti again. Oh, he could write a book just to insult her.

Kunti ignored Nitya’s words. All she had in her head was Arjuna. She walked to her son and was to hold his hands, but Arjuna backed off. “My son, please come back. This is just wrong!”

Arjuna sighed and pushed her away. “Mother, please apologize to Karna or leave now.” 

Karna opened his mouth. “Mother—“

“Silence! I am not your mother, you fiend!” She yelled loudly. Karna was hurt with her words. Her words had always been like knives whenever she opened her mouth towards Karna. “I should have killed you at birth!” She screamed in madness. “How much do you want to rob from me until you’re satisfied!?” Karna closed his eyes and sighed. He only wanted to talk to her normally and apologize.

For her, it was all Karna’s fault. She could never be happy because of him. No matter what she did, Karna would always haunt her. Her relatives would talk about how ‘slutty’ she was because she had a child before marriage. She had to suffer insults and shame because he was an omega on top of a bastard child. People started to doubt her lineage, thinking it was her who had omega genes. She hated Karna. She was just a teenager when she had her and she didn’t even want him. Karna was a mistake. A big stain that could never be gone from her life.

“Please, leave. Before I call the police.” Arjuna threatened. Her jaws dropped. She didn’t want to believe that her beloved Arjuna had turned into that lowly omega’s possession. 

“Arjuna... you. How could you say that to our mother?” Yudhisthira looked in disbelief. His brother was clearly brainwashed to point of no return. 

“Please leave before I do,” Arjuna repeated again. “I’m serious.” He added.

The two rude guests took their leave as they cursed so much cruel words towards Karna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	16. (BAD END-2 pt.03)

“You shouldn’t hurt women,” Karna scolded the teen as he gently applied a cold compress on his cheek that got punched. “Especially elderly. What you did was too much,” he continued. The teen looked pissed as he took the ice bag on his own. Karna could only sigh in defeat.

“That’s very old-fashioned. Gender doesn’t matter,” The teen sulked and got up from the couch. He again, went to the bedroom and lock his door. He wasn’t in mood for conversation.

After making sure Kunti and Yudhisthira left, Arjuna returned to inside. Finding Karna looking quite down. He sat next to Karna and brushed his bangs to check the place that he was slapped by their mother earlier. It was red and a bit swollen. “Does it hurt?”

Karna shook his head slightly. “It’s not a problem,” He answered and rest his forehead on the man’s shoulder. 

Arjuna hugged him. “Sorry.” There was nothing else he could say. 

“Just stay here for tonight.” Karna requested and Arjuna nodded.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kunti’s mental state had been questionable ever since she returned from her quest of retrieving her stolen son two months ago. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the fiend in that appearance, and that fiend even had another demon with him. How dare! That demon even pulled on her hair and slapped her. That fiend had made Arjuna his pet and even had a child with him.

Kunti pushed all her make ups from her mirror desk in violent manner. Her eyes was wide and filled with hatred, tears wet her cheeks as she screamed. Her fingers clawed onto the desk in anger. She regretted for not killing Karna at birth. She hated him. A mistake that ruined her life.

_That fiend doesn’t deserve to be happy while I suffer like this! He had robbed too much! My happiness, my hard work, my everything. He even took my Arjuna away! My beloved son! I have to kill him!_

Two maids entered the room and was shocked to see their mistress in torn dresses. She tore them. “Mistress!” The maid tried to calm her but she was slapped away.

“Get away from me, you lowlife!” She screamed.

Listening to the commotion, Yudhisthira came to check. He entered the room. The goldies and dresses were scattered all around the floor. His mother looked mad with torn dress and umkept hair. “Mother—“

The maids looked at the master. “Master, the mistress is...”

Yudhisthira excused them. “I’ll take care of this. Leave.” And they both left the room after a bow.

Kunti ran to her ‘eldest’ son. She hugged him as she cried. “Please— please— kill that fiend...” she begged and begged. “Don’t let me die like this—“ her voice was cracking.

They really hated Karna now. They believed this was Karna’s revenge towards their mother. Such a disgusting omega used his own body and pheromones to seduce his own brother just to hurt their beloved mother. Bhima was truly mad, especially knowing that Karna’s son had physically attacked their mother. He would have jumped on the boat and went to kill Karna if not for Yudhisthira and Sahadeva stopping him. 

But still, ‘kill’ was all their mother’s words of insanity. They couldn’t just kill Karna. That’s just morally wrong. Especially that, despite of being such dirty being, he was still their half-brother. But Kunti wasn’t taking it. She yelled and trashed when her sons didn’t comply to her ‘will’. 

A woman fallen to spiral of madness, but she was still sane enough to maintain her grace as she walked out from her room, dressed normally. She sneaked out from her mansion and went out on her own at the middle of night. She called a taxi driver and decided to take the matter into her own hands again because her sons were useless.

The next morning, everyone was thrown into a panic because she was gone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They went to the hospital for the check up. They did some ultra sound and Arjuna was very nervous because it was his first time experiencing this. The picture looked weird but the nurse told him the position and the rest of the stuff. He blushed slightly as he looked to the screen. His chest felt squeezed. He would like to hold his son soon. Arjuna imagined how soft and cute he would be. He would like to grab on that small hands soon. 

Karna chuckled at the view. Arjuna looked very innocent just now. Arjuna just rarely showed this flustered face. But today, he did, and it was so cute. They were given the document map for the papers they got from the check up. Arjuna instantly hugged Karna as soon as they got out from the hospital. He was too overwhelmed with happiness that the desk nurse secretly laughed on them. They were not a young couple, but they seemed so new to this. 

Before they go back, they went to the fruits market and got some nice fruits, watermelon, apples, grapes. Anything healthy for the two in one. They stopped on a seafood restaurant as well, and then, they go home. 

At home, Karna sat on the couch and Arjuna couldn't take his eyes off Karna, more accurately his stomach. Arjuna kept touching and rubbing on it. He put his ear on it to listen to the sound and Karna ruffled on his dark hair. They were too taken in their own mini world that they totally ignored their bigger son sitting at the single seat, looking at them boorishly while drinking his coffee. Yeah, his parents were just too close and had been doing this everyday, but today, was super close. Like they sticked together the whole time and when Arjuna had to go back to his home, he just hugged on Karna for minutes at the door that Nitya had to shoo him or he would never go home.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

One week later,

Arjuna bought a pair of rings. He took the little bag, put it inside his coat. The woman who sold him the ring bowed as he left the store with a smile. Anyone could see how happy he was. He went to the next stores. He bought some bread, ones that Karna like the most, melon bread. Nitya likes the mocha ones. The weather was sunny, and so was Arjuna. These days he spent with Karna was the happiest. Arjuna smiled to himself again as he imagined how Karna would react when he got to him. This time, for sure, Arjuna would not hurt Karna anymore. Arjuna had planned fifty house brochure in his car, waiting to be shown to Karna. If it's possible, it would be nice if three of them could decide where to go next. Somewhere far and peaceful. Just three of them. Oh, four soon. Arjuna truly, loved Karna. The person he had hurt most. 

He wanted to go home soon. 

Nitya left the house with his editor to finish his second book. Karna walked him to the door with a smile, telling his son to be careful. Telling him to come back before dinner. Nitya also told Karna to be careful as well. Because he was quite big and heavy in his sixth month. Karna nodded and he waited until they were gone. He stayed outside a bit more because the air was nice. Countryside was indeed a good option. Arjuna had asked Karna where they should move. They hadn't decided yet, but Karna would prefer someplace similar to here. Nitya disliked big cities as well. Lately, he and Arjuna's relationship had gotten better. The bars had gotten green and Karna was really happy with this. Halfly because Karna personally asked him to forgive Arjuna. His son could never deny his requests. Nitya loved his mother. The only person whom he had in his life. 

He wanted to go home soon. 

Karna was about to enter the house when he heard footsteps coming onto him from behind. Karna turned back and his mother suddenly ran onto him. Karna looked down to the woman who seemed to be so happy as a blade was pierced into the right side of his stomach. Karna fell and blood dripped onto the ground. Another stab, another one, and another one. Karna could only silently look up as he lost count on how many time she pressed the blade inside his stomach. Pool of red form around his body. Tears fell from his eyes. No...No...No...

_No..._

_I still want to stay here._

_I wanted to stay more with them..._

_Sorry..._

Arjuna was to go home, but he passed a clothes shop and the coat looked very nice. He thought, Karna would look very nice in this. His current coat was quite old too, it was time to get a new one. He knew Karna's size was smaller than his. He had a bit of problems to choose the colors because Karna would look good in all of these. He wondered, how would Karna react when he went to see him tonight. Looking forward it, Arjuna picked the red one. Karna would certainly be happy. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good End-2 next chapter


	17. (GOOD END 2 pt.01)

After the rings were exchanged, Karna couldn't stop staring at the his hand. While they did signed the marriage papers when Karna was still at week eight because Arjuna wanted to prove his words to their son, but Karna had never expected a ring. He had never expected the day where he would see a ring on his finger would come. This was too luxurious and too romantic that his heart almost stopped when Arjuna showed him the rings. He still couldn't believe that it was on his finger now. 

Karna was drowned in his daydream meanwhile Arjuna too was staring at Karna and had his mind over the clouds, admiring. Arjuna was indeed very lucky to have Karna, while Karna probably got Arjuna because he was unlucky.

Arjuna smiled as he held on Karna’s left hand, the one with the ring, and take over his attention. The other hand carressed Karna’s cheek and then, he pressed their lips together. Just a short kiss, nothing passionate or sexually undertoned. Karna blushed slightly as he looked to Arjuna, and his eyes went back to the ring and back to his mate. He was just too happy to have this. Karna’s lips parted slightly, wanting to say something.

“Thank you...” was the only thing he could thought of to say. And he even said it very lightly. “Thank you...” he said it again. Arjuna nodded and kissed him once again. And then, on the cheek.

They held hands and pressed their foreheads together. Arjuna looked down to the stomach, it was getting bigger again. Both of them were so delighted, but Arjuna was a bit nervous. They parted and Arjuna touched on the round belly. “Hey, which hospital did you went when you had Nitya?” Arjuna asked. 

“Hm?” Karna raised a brow. “I had him here.”

“This town’s clinic?” But that clinic was too small and the facility wasn’t even that good. Arjuna certainly wouldn’t send Karna there for this one. “Let’s just go back to the hospital we went last time.”

Karna tilted his head slightly. “No, I mean right here.” He added flatly. 

Arjuna lips frowned and he felt so bad and so guilty. “Sorry,” he apologized and glanced away. He really wanted to change the past if possible. Arjuna knew that Karna had no insurance and he had always lived just right above proverty line meanwhile Arjuna had the luxury and fortune. It was so unfair. 

That time, Arjuna didn’t even consider about sending Karna off with a pile of cash. He just left and run away because he was too afraid to see or to talk to Karna again. That past he created, the guilt and self hatred, he lately had completely forgotten because how happy he had gotten. Even though he wasn’t supposed to forget about his sins.

Karna looked concerned at Arjuna. “Sorry, didn’t meant to hurt you.”

“No, It’s my fault. Sorry,” he forced a smile. “I’ll try to make up for it...” a pause and he continue. “Is there anything you want in particular?” because giving things would actually help him feel better. 

Karna really had nothing much he wanted, but something did pass on his mind. He got down from the bed and kneeled on his son’s bed. He pulled out a box from under it. 

“What’s that?” Arjuna asked as he watched Karna opening the box. The box was very clean. It was opened up frequently.

Karna smiled as he picked the box up and put it next to Arjuna. “Nitya’s treasure box.” He said and Arjuna check the insides. 

It was just a bunch of brochures of computers and gadgets. Like, a lot of them. A whole box of them. R.O.Gs, Vgas, rigs, and stuff that Arjuna liked as well. Suddenly, he felt a pang of connection with the teen. He never knew that they had same interest in this. Arjuna had always thought both Karna and Nitya were just into books. 

“He often go to the electronics center to get these things. Just the brochure though,” Karna said and sighed deeply. “He could have get one, but he used his savings on me.” Karna sadly said. He was technically, asking Arjuna to get the thing their son had always wanted, but never got one because of his fault. Because his hospital bills was quite expensive. The room bill as well, because Karna had single room. And the other things.

So the teen was returning on saving up again slowly from the start. Arjuna had seen his son doing his business with his laptop a few times. It was the older version ones with untappable touchpad. 

When Nitya came home, he had took the newer brochures with him. He always went to the electronics center whenever he got out from the publisher. He would spend two hours or more to check the stuff and see new things.

But when they talked to the person about this at dinner, he quickly refused. The teen was unhappy with the fact that they opened his box without his permission. “I don’t need it. I’m just collecting brochures for hobby,” It wasn’t a complete lie. He sulked. “Don’t touch my things.” Quote in quote, don’t open his treasure box.

And he went on to lock himself again. He always did when he was upset. Having a teen son was hard. Arjuan pretty much had resigned to his fate that he had to keep this relationship and just try to talk to his son like this for the next ten years.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A few days later after things calmed down, they went to discuss on where to moving. Karna was fine with everywhere, plus point if it got bathtub. Arjuna was picky, but the options given to them were all his handpick so any of these would work. 

So after, spending hours of discussion, they finally picked a place. Just a normal family house with a kitchen, living room, two bathroom and three bedrooms. Most of the hours actually went on convincing their son to move with them. 

“I can keep myself alive alone.” The teen flatly refused to move with them and wanted to stay behind and live alone at his current house.

Karna sighed. “You can’t survive just with coffee and noodles.” Because Nitya didn’t really cook or make anything if it wasn’t because Karna was around.

“Everyone’s gonna die anyway,” Nitya nihilisticly said and rolled his eyes. Karna sighed once again and he looked at the teen. Just a long stare in disappointment was enough to make him change his mind. Nitya glanced away and he felt so evil when his mother look at him with those eyes. “I understand. Just give me my own room.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And so, they moved. They bought new beds and Karna was really please with the bathtub. He and Arjuna often went to the bath together and it was very nice.

Things were going well and not long after that, the waited fourth member of their newly formed family arrived. And he got his own baby room too. The little boy was truly pampered by his parents. He got the best and most the attention. Their bigger son watched from sidelines as his parents dotted on the baby. 

And when midnight when the others had went to sleep, Nitya came out from his room. He went to the baby’s room. He opened the door very lightly, walked inside, and looked down to the baby in the crib. Only staring in silence at the round sleeping face. So small. He just looked at him for minutes until he was brave enough to point out his finger and tipped on the baby’s cheek and was secretly amazed at the softness. 

After he was satisfied watching the little one, he went back into his room.

He was indeed really cute, so Nitya accepted that he would be a secondary child from now on. Nitya was self-concious enough that he understand he had bad personality and mouth. And he wasn’t as cute as that child. That was a big whole reason to dislike him. Even though, that wasn’t the case. Karna would still give him attention, but being a pessimistic (he calls himself realistic), he believed his mother prefer the baby over him now. 

This was why Nitya wanted to live alone. Now, Karna had a happy fulfilling life that he had always wished for. He smiled everyday. He had a rich husband and a new son who was cuter and less annoying. That made him feel really blue and a lot less mouthful.

And when the baby was big enough to crawl, Nitya became so polite that Arjuna was dumbfounded. The teen didn’t look front when he walked, because he kept looking at his mother, holding the baby as they watched TV together. He knocked on a vase and break it. “Sorry, I’ll clean this up.” He said and proceed on cleaning up the mess. 

Karna came to check on what was breaking, the baby was in his arms. Arjuna offered to do it and the teen politely refused. “Thank you, but I’m okay.”

Hearing his son saying Sorry and Thank you in a row made Arjuna dropped his jaw. He watched the teen cleaned up, apologized once again on breaking the vase and then he go back to his room. 

“What’s wrong with him...?” Arjuna asked. For once, he was truly worried for the bigger son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rolled 123 sq on merlin banner.
> 
> I got nothing.
> 
> I’m tired of being alive.


End file.
